Manny Reasons
by SapphireJ
Summary: Stephanie becomes Manny's partner at Rangeman... and more! Manny/Steph pairing. Rated for drama/angst/violence/language/etc!
1. Chapter 1

**Manny Reasons  
SapphireJ  
Chapter1**

* * *

_Guess what? Yep, you guessed it... It's Manny Monday time!_

_This is a Manny/Steph story. If you don't like to read about her with anyone other than Ranger or Joe (Which I will NEVER write), then hit your back button and move on. You've been warned. Ranger will not be hurt in this story, he will have very little to do in here. This will be updated once a week for the time being. They are not mine, but I do so love to borrow them from time to time ;)_

She sat there and watched her latest POS burn. The cops had already taken her statement; luckily, it was Eddie and Carl who had that job. She really hadn't expected Joe to show up; they called it quits for good two weeks prior. He had already been seen around town with a new school teacher.

She felt his presence two seconds before she heard him.

"Babe." She knew that one meant _what happened? _Ranger sat down and put an arm around her. "You okay, Babe?"

Stephanie nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Need a ride?" She nodded again. Ranger stood up and offered her his hand. They headed towards his Cayenne, and she saw Tank, Lester, Bobby, Manny, and Binkie standing there.

Lester went over and hugged her. "You okay, Beautiful?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered into his chest.

Ranger helped her into the Cayenne and said goodbye to the guys. He drove to her place in silence, and when they pulled into her parking lot, he cut the engine and walked her up. After making sure the dust bunnies were all tucked in, he sat down on the couch next to her. "Want to tell me what happened?"

She shrugged before answering. "James Oden, my latest skip. He didn't want to go so he threw a Molotov cocktail in my car and took off on foot. I chased him anyway, and he's on his way back to jail."

Ranger tucked a curl behind her ear and ran his finger down her jaw line. "Proud of you, Babe." He sat back and put his arm around her shoulders. "I need to talk to you."

Stephanie leaned into him and sighed. "What's up?"

Ranger turned to face her. "I'm leaving for a mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Why are you telling me? You've never told me before." She started to get worried. "You're coming back, right?"

Ranger shrugged, "I've never had enough notice to tell you before."

"Oh." Stephanie looked down at her hands to avoid his eyes.

Ranger tilted her head up to look at him. "Babe, I want you to come work for RangeMan fulltime."

"What?" Stephanie looked shocked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why?"

"You have the best instincts of anyone I know. You know our search programs, and you find connections my guys never find." He took a breath. "You would have a company car, a partner, full benefits, access to the gym, the gun range, and best of all, Ella."

She smiled at the mention of Ella. "Who would my partner be? I can't imagine any of the guys volunteering for that."

"Babe, any of the guys would love to partner with you. They always fight over 'Bombshell Duty' as they call it. You can pick any of them."

"But most of them already have partners," she told him. "I don't want to break that up."

"Steph, you can pick and ask. If he says no, you can pick another one. Don't worry; we change up partners every now and again. I like to make sure my guys can work together, no matter who they are with. We all have to trust each other."

"When do you need to know?" She wanted to think this through and make the right decision for her.

"You can tell Tank anytime. It is an open offer." Ranger thought a minute before he continued, "I'd also like to ask you to move into the RangeMan building. There isn't an open apartment on four at the moment, but Binkie is moving out in a few weeks; you could have his place. Or if you feel more comfortable, you could move into seven."

"_No!"_ she all but screamed. "I can't move into your apartment. That is your space."

Sighing, Ranger told her, "Steph, I probably won't be using it for quite a while, a few months at least. You can move in there. You've lived there before."

She shook her head. "That was when I needed protection and had nowhere else to go. I won't move into your personal space. I'll wait until Binkie moves out."

Ranger did his almost smile. "Does that mean you'll work for RangeMan?"

Stephanie nodded, even though somehow she felt tricked into answering. "Yes, I'd love to work for RangeMan; however, I will not sit in an office all day every day. I need to be in the field as well. And I cannot leave Lula stranded. I'll need to work something out with Vinnie."

"You and Tank can take care of that. Thank you, Babe. I really appreciate this." Ranger leaned over and kissed her softly. "I need to get going." He looked at her smiled, "Can I offer you a ride to RangeMan to get your new vehicle?"

Smiling, she answered, "What vehicle do I get?" as she tried to run through them all in her mind.

"You can have the Cayenne if you want." Ranger watched as her face went from amused to worried.

"I can't take that! I'll get it blown up! Are you nuts?"

"Steph, it's replaceable. Don't worry about it. If you don't want to drive it all the time, then we'll find a different vehicle for you, and you can drive the Cayenne until your new one comes in."

She sighed and agreed to drive the Cayenne for now. "But I want a different vehicle as soon as you can get it. I don't want to damage this one."

Ranger chuckled and led her out the door and down to the Cayenne.

They pulled into the RangeMan garage just as Manny and Binkie were coming off the elevator. Binkie smiled at Steph while Manny came over and hugged her.

"Are you sure your okay, Wifey?" Manny asked with worry in his voice.

Stephanie laughed at the nickname. She wondered if she'd ever live that down.

"No, you won't. I'm going to call you Wifey from now on. You earned that name, and I happen to like calling you that," Manny told her as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Shit, that was out loud, huh?" Her face was red as she hung her head.

"Yes, that was out loud. Seriously though, are you okay?"

Stephanie looked at Manny and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I'll be seeing more of you guys."

Binkie and Manny looked at her with confusion.

"I'll be working here full time starting tomorrow."

Manny picked her up and swung her around. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Ranger asked me, and I think it's a good idea. Now I just need to find a partner."

Manny put her back down and took her hand in his. "Steph, I'd be honored to be your partner if you let me."

Stephanie looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right. I thought you just said you wanted to be my partner."

Binkie, Ranger, and Manny laughed. "Yes, Wifey. I'd like to be your partner."

"But…I thought Binkie was your partner." Steph looked at Binkie and saw him nod his head.

"Steph, I am Manny's partner, but only for two more weeks. I'm moving to Atlanta."

"Why?"

Binkie shrugged and smiled, "My wife got a job there, and we can't pass up the offer. It's an excellent move for her career."

Manny looked at Stephanie with begging eyes. "So, what do you say, Steph? Can we be partners?"

"I think that would be great. Plus, this will give me two weeks to ease into the position and have Binkie show me some things as well before he leaves."

Stephanie looked over at Ranger and saw the smirk on his face. "You knew about this, didn't you?" He nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He stepped forward and took her hand. "I wanted the decision to be yours. The guys all knew I was going to ask you to work here. They all wanted first dibs on being your partner, but when Manny mentioned he'd be the one without a partner, they all knew he was going to ask first. I didn't want to take that opportunity away from him."

She looked at Ranger, "Thank you for the job." She then turned to Binkie and Manny. "Thank you for the opportunity to have a partner I know I'll be able to trust."

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Lester, Tank, and Bobby stepped off. "Welcome aboard, Bombshell," they yelled.

Stephanie was passed from one Merry Man to the other. When she got back to the beginning of the line, Ranger smiled. "Alright you guys. Get back to work. I need to go grab my gear for the mission. Tank, get Steph set up with everything she needs. She'll be driving the Cayenne until she gets something different."

Ranger pulled Steph into a hug and rubbed her back. "I need to get my stuff together and get ready to leave. My plane takes off in two hours. Don't go crazy while I'm gone."

She kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't get shot."

* * *

Don't forget to check out my site www(dot)storiesforwomen(dot)net


	2. Chapter 2

**Manny Reasons  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 2**

_Previously: Ranger pulled Steph into a hug and rubbed her back. "I need to get my stuff together and get ready to leave. My plane takes off in two hours. Don't go crazy while I'm gone."_

_She kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't get shot."_

_I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews that have been left. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!_

* * *

Stephanie had been working at RangeMan fulltime for two weeks. Binkie had moved all his stuff out of his apartment the week prior and was crashing in Lester's apartment. Stephanie had moved into the fourth floor apartment, including almost everything she owned, since she'd given up her place to Grandma Mazur.

It was the night of Binkie's going away party, and all of RangeMan was going. Tank had called in all the contractors to keep an eye on the monitors and as backup in case there was a problem. Stephanie was getting ready, pulling on jeans shorts and a tank top. None of the guys were dressing up, and she didn't want to feel out of place.

Just as she finished her lip gloss, she heard a knock at the door. Opening it up, she saw Manny standing there in black jeans that hugged his ass and rode low on his hips, and a button-down, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Manny's eyes looked Stephanie up and down before he whistled and commented, "Looking good there, Wifey."

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome." She walked into the kitchen area, put on her blue, button up shirt to hide her gun, and grabbed her purse. "Ready?"

Manny smiled and held the door for Stephanie. He closed the door behind them and ushered her to the elevator. When the doors opened, Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Hal were waiting. Steph and Manny stepped on, and they all rode the elevator to the garage.

Standing next to the vehicles, Lester spoke up. "Bobby, Tank, Hal, and I are in one vehicle. Manny, Steph, Cal, and Hector are together in the second. Zip, Zero, Vince, and Junior are in the third. Everyone else is either not coming or found their own transportation. Double D's for tonight are Tank, Hector, and Junior. Let's go."

They all split to their designated vehicles. In Steph's SUV, Hector got in the driver's seat and Cal grabbed passenger, leaving Steph and Manny in the back. Before they were even out of the garage, Steph just had to ask. "Guy's, umm, what's Double D's?"

The three guys busted out laughing. "Not what you think, Steph. Designated Driver… Double D's."

"Oh, okay," she replied with a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

They pulled up to the club shortly after seven pm. Manny opened the SUV door and helped Stephanie down. They all walked in as a group, and made quite a sight… eleven men and one woman. The guys knew the bouncer, so they all walked right in. Binkie and his wife were already there, and had secured several tables for the night.

Once introductions were made all around for Binkie's wife, Miranda, Steph sat down, and a few of the guys went to go get drinks. The music was pumping, the drinks were great, and the company was even better. Shortly after getting some food, Stephanie was out on the dance floor; first with Lester, then Bobby, followed by Hal, Cal, Junior, and finally, Manny.

Looking up at Manny, Stephanie smiled. "I need a break. There is only so much dancing I can do before I'm worn out. I need energy."

Manny laughed and pulled her off the dance floor. A few more guys had shown up, and there was only one seat left. "You can have it, Steph. I can stand for now."

"Nonsense." Steph gently shoved Manny down onto the chair and took a seat in his lap. He looked shocked for a second, but quickly relaxed.

Everyone was joking, laughing, drinking, and eating. Soon 'Binkie stories' started, and Binkie was looking very red. He pulled his wife off to the dance floor, hoping to avoid more stories.

Stephanie had one more beer before she decided she wanted to dance more. Standing up, she took Manny's hand in hers. "Care to dance?"

He nodded and stood up. Just as they reached the dance floor, Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts started playing.

Manny had his arms around Steph, his hands rubbing up and down her back. Stephanie's arms were around his neck, and she was absentmindedly running her hands through his hair. Her head was on his chest, and their bodies were molded together. Stephanie's eyes had fluttered closed as she listened to the song and Manny's heartbeat.

Back at the table, Lester elbowed Bobby. "Check it out… Looks like they're having a good time."

Bobby looked out at Manny and Steph and smiled. "'Bout time, man. They both deserve happiness. I just hope he doesn't keep secrets from her."

Lester looked at him and shrugged. "Don't know, Bobby. He doesn't talk about it anymore. He might not tell her."

Tank leaned across the table and glared at them. "Neither of you will tell her anything, either. That is for him to tell _if and when_ he is ready. Right now, they are just starting out as partners; don't try to push them into anything neither is ready for."

Tank sat back when he saw Manny and Steph approaching. Manny sat in the chair and pulled Steph onto his lap, even though there were open seats. She didn't protest, but leaned into him instead.

After another round of drinks and dancing, Steph was ready to call it a night. Unfortunately, none of the rest of them were. Manny held her in his lap, and she laid her head on his shoulder. After two minutes, he felt her go limp and knew she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close so she wouldn't fall.

About an hour later, everyone decided it was time to head home. The guys all said good luck to Binkie and Miranda. Binkie leaned down, kissed Steph on her forehead, and told her goodbye, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Manny stood up, carrying Steph in his arms and walked out to the SUV. Hector opened the door and watched him slide in the back with Steph still in his arms. After shutting the door and jumping in the driver's seat, he saw Cal was practically passed out as well.

Once they pulled into the RangeMan garage, Manny got out and shifted Stephanie a little so he could have Hector get her keycard from her back pocket. When he moved her, Stephanie's arms tightened around his neck, and he felt her breath across his earlobe.

Hector opened the door to Steph's place, and Manny carried her to her bedroom. He and Hector worked to get her shoes and socks off. Hector found a t-shirt for her and left her bedroom. Manny unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off, but left the tank top on. He slipped the t-shirt over her head and used a trick he'd learned as a teenage boy to get her bra off. He slipped her out of her jeans, grabbed her gun off the bed, and tucked her under the blankets.

He set her gun on her nightstand and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Wifey." He picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper before turning off her bedroom light and shutting the door.

Hector was in the hallway waiting for him. Everyone at RangeMan knew Hector had a soft spot where Stephanie was concerned. He cared for her like a sister, and had no problems hurting anyone that hurt her. He looked Manny in the eye before he spoke. "You will _not_ hurt her, or you _will_ deal with me."

Manny stood there, shocked, and watched Hector walk away. _What the fuck was that? All I did was dance with her and let her sleep on me. Damn, she's my partner. I won't hurt her; I'd protect her with my life._

Manny shook his head and left Steph's apartment for his own across the hall. He hopped in the shower before bed. He wasn't drunk, but not totally sober, either, and sleep was looking very inviting. When he was finished in the shower, he dried off, turned off his lights, and slipped under the covers. Sleep took over instantly.

Stephanie woke up the next morning to hobbits using jackhammers on her skull. She tried to open her eyes, and immediately regretted it. She pulled the blanket up over her head and fell back to sleep.

The next time she woke was to her bed dipping. "oway." She heard laughing, and felt the bed move again. This time, the cover was pulled away from her face, and she got a wiff of grease and salt. Her hand dashed out from under the blanket. "Immie." She felt the fry container in her hand, so she pulled it under the blanket. After a few more seconds, she moaned.

She sat up and looked for the coke and messenger. She saw Manny sitting on her bed, holding her coke, smiling at her. He handed it to her, and watched her inhale almost half of it at once. He chuckled when she stuffed more fries in her mouth before speaking.

"Ank ou." She swallowed the fries and finished off the coke. "Mmmm, thank you so much, Manny. I really needed that."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "No problem, Steph. I knew you'd need it. You had quite a bit to drink last night." He took her trash from her and threw it away. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better." Steph looked at how she was dressed. "Um, who changed me?"

"I did. Hector helped with your shoes and socks, and found a t-shirt in your drawer. I changed you and put you to bed."

She looked at him and blushed. "Thank you."

"Go. Get your shower and get dressed. We just got a lead on a skip." Manny stood up and pulled her out of bed. "Make it fast."

As Manny left, Steph headed for the shower. Ten minutes later, she was dried off and grabbing her uniform. Stepping into her kitchen, she put on her belt and accessories, dropped a grape into Rex's cage, and headed up to the fifth floor.

When the elevator doors opened, she saw Lester and Bobby standing there in full SWAT gear. _Holy Hell, it is too early in the day for them to be looking that sexy._

She walked past them towards the break room, and grabbed a bagel and cream cheese.

"Bombshell." She jumped and turned around to see Tank grinning at her. "Gotcha."

"Shit, Tank. Make some fuckin noise, will ya!"

"Nah, it's better to see you jump." He slung an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "How ya feeling this morning?"

"I'm getting there. Manny brought the cure, so that helped a lot." She looked up at him and tilted her head. "How much did I drink last night?"

"Hell, I don't know. I stopped counting after your fifth."

"Shit. Remind me not to go out drinking with you guys again." She took a bite of her bagel and thought a minute. "Did I do anything to embarrass myself?"

Tank looked up at the ceiling and then the floor, "Umm…well…I wasn't going to say anything."

"Tank, what?" She was getting nervous; she didn't remember doing anything, but she also hadn't remembered how much she'd had to drink.

"You were dancing on the bar."

"Oh shit. Why did you guys let that happen?"

"Bombshell, there was no stopping you. Hell, Lester was up there with you." Tank was trying hard to hide his smile, but it wasn't working.

"Damn it…I'm surprised my mother hasn't started calling yet. How bad was it?"

"How bad was what, Beautiful?" Lester came up and kissed her temple.

"Les, Tank was telling me that you and I were dancing on the bar last night." Her face was red, and she kept moving from one foot to the other.

Lester looked horrified at what Tank said they had done. He didn't remember anything after the dance with the busty brunette.

Tank busted out laughing. "You two are too fucking easy. I was kidding." He had to stop talking, he was laughing so hard. "Bombshell…your face…priceless. You didn't do anything wrong last night. But, damn, that was good!"

Stephanie slugged him in his arm. "Damn you, Tank. Don't do that to me." She grabbed her bagel and headed to Manny's cube to see when they were leaving.

Tank stood in the break room laughing. "Man, that was easy. I can't believe _you_ bought it, too."

"Fuck you, Tank." Lester walked out of the break room, wondering if Tank really was joking or not.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! (also, don't forget about www(dot)storiesforwomen(dot)net._


	3. Chapter 3

**Manny Reasons  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 3**

_Margaret... where are you? You didn't remind me it was Manny Monday! LOL... sorry it's so late, I just remembered I never put the chapter up today! _

* * *

Manny and Steph grabbed the Escalade and went to round up a skip that time was running out on; they only had until midnight.

"How do you want to do this, Steph?" Manny was driving, while Stephanie was looking over the skip's file again.

"Well, they always run out the back door, so we should split up. I'll take the front, and you can take the back. Once I hear him start running, I'll head around back to cover you."

"Sounds good. You fully dressed?" Manny knew she had her gun and back-up piece, but wasn't sure what else she had.

"Yes, I have my guns, spray, knives, cuffs and Kevlar on." She looked at Manny and smiled. "You dressed?"

She saw him nod, and then looked back at the file. Jimmy O' Brian, 38, 5'11, 376 lbs. Wanted for armed robbery, first degree murder, and rape. _Dam, not what I wanted first thing today._

Manny saw her tense up and reached out to touch her shoulder. "You okay, Steph?"

Stephanie looked at Manny and nodded. "Yeah, just not what I wanted to go after today."

"We can have Brown and Santos go after him."

"No. We'll do this." Stephanie closed the file, put it on the seat, and checked her main piece.

Manny walked around to the back of the house as Steph went to the front. She counted to ten and then knocked on the door.

Stephanie waited and heard the door open. She looked up and saw Jimmy standing there wearing basketball shorts and nothing else. She fought the urge to throw up.

"Who are you, and what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm Stephanie. You missed your court date, and I'm here to take you in to get rescheduled."

Jimmy looked her up and down before laughing. "Shit, sweetie, you ain't taking me nowhere." He started to shut the door, but Steph put her foot in the way. When Jimmy looked back up at her, he found a gun in his face. He tried to shove Stephanie as he ran out the front door.

Stephanie stuck her foot out in front of him, and Jimmy fell down the stairs face first. She jumped on his back and started to slap the cuffs on his wrists. Feeling the first cuff, Jimmy started yelling and screaming.

Hearing the commotion out front, Manny ran around the house in time to see Stephanie locking the second cuff into place. "STEPH! Good Lord woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Manny stopped next to her and bent down with his hands on his knees, trying to slow down his breathing. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "What the fuck happened?"

Stephanie looked up at Manny and laughed. "Well, he decided he wanted to go out the front door instead…and he kind of tripped over my feet. Oops." Manny stood there for a minute, just shaking his head.

Finally, Manny pulled Jimmy up to his feet and walked him to the SUV. Once he had him secured in the back, they took off to the police station. Once Jimmy was handed over to the police and Steph had the body receipt, she and Manny headed back to RangeMan.

"Hey, Steph?"

"Yes, Manny?"

Manny looked over at her and smiled. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Stephanie looked at Manny for a minute and thought about it. "Um, sure. That sounds nice."

They finished the drive back to RangeMan in silence. Pulling into the garage, Stephanie saw Lester standing next to his SUV.

Stephanie got out and walked to Lester. "Hey, Les. What are you waiting for?"

"Beautiful." He kissed her forehead and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Just waiting on Bobby to get his ass down here. We just got a lead on a skip." He looked at Manny as he approached. "You two get your skip?"

Manny nodded. "Sure did. Fucker tried to run, but Steph was ready for him. He _tripped_ and slid down his steps face first."

Lester laughed while Stephanie walked to the elevator. "Hey, Beautiful?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Movie night at my place tonight. Eight pm. You in?"

Stephanie shrugged before answering. "I'm not sure, Les. I already have dinner plans. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Stop by anytime. I'm off tomorrow, so I'll be up late watching movies." Lester looked at Manny. "You're invited, too, Man."

Manny looked at Lester and then at Stephanie. "If I have time, I might stop over. Not sure though, I'm off tomorrow as well."

Lester hopped in his SUV and waited for Bobby, while Stephanie and Manny got on the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Manny turned to Stephanie. "We don't have to do dinner tonight, Steph."

"Nonsense. You asked me to dinner, and we're going. I can do movie night at Lester's anytime." Steph smiled and then turned serious. "Unless you don't want to really do dinner."

"Stephanie, I asked you to dinner. I'm not trying to get out of it."

"Okay." She smiled up at Manny, glad that he didn't want out. "So, what do I need to wear? Where are we going?"

Manny smiled at her. "Dress comfortably. I'm cooking for you at my place."

Stephanie looked a little shocked. "Oh, well, what time should I show up at your apartment?"

Manny fought a smile. "I said my place, Wifey. Not my apartment."

"Huh?"

"I have my own house. I only stay here when I have to work the next day. I own a house about thirty minutes away."

"Oh." When the elevator doors opened, Stephanie and Manny stepped out. "Are we taking one vehicle or two?"

"If you don't mind, I'll drive."

Steph nodded. "Are you sure you want to leave together? The guys might find out."

Manny put an arm around her shoulders. "Steph, I don't care if they know we are going to dinner." He looked in her eyes, "Does it bother you?"

Stephanie thought about it for a minute, and decided it didn't matter. "No, Manny. It doesn't. Honestly, I just wasn't sure how you felt about it."

"We're friends, Steph. And partners. I'm sure we will be going to dinner a lot." He pulled her to him and kissed her temple.

"So, are you going to blindfold me on the way, or do I get to see how to get there?" Stephanie meant it to be a joke, but realized quickly Manny hadn't taken it that way.

"Stephanie, I'm not Ranger. I don't mind people knowing where I live. All the guys here, all of my family and friends, know where I live. I only stay here when I have to work. My days off, I'm at my house." Manny dropped his arm from her shoulders and started to walk into his cubicle. "I'll see you around 4:30, Steph."

Stephanie went to her cubicle and started the next search. Once it was started, she decided to head to the gun range; the only other person slated for range time was Hector.

Stephanie walked into the gun range and saw Hector just getting loaded up.

"Hola, Hector."

Hector looked over and smiled at her. "Hola, Estephania. ¿Cómo está? (How are you?)"

"Lo estoy haciendo bien. Gracias. (I'm doing well. Thanks )" Stephanie looked at Hector and then the range. "¿Le importaría si practico también? (Would you mind if I practice, too?)"

Hector shook his head. "No, no. Por favor. Yo no te he visto practicar en un rato. (No, no. Please do. I've not seen you practice in a while.)"

Stephanie smiled and went to get her protective gear. "Gracias, Hector." Once she had on her gear, they both stepped up to their respective lanes and started firing. Once they had each emptied two clips, Hector motioned for Steph to stop.

"Veo que has estado practicando. Has hecho muy bien. Estoy impresionado. (I see you have been practicing. You have done very well. I'm impressed.)" Hector smiled at Stephanie and hugged her tight.

Stephanie hugged him as well. "Sí, tengo. Gracias. (Yes, I have. Thank you.)" She pulled back and looked at Hector's face. "Usted me enseñó a no tener miedo de mi arma. Soy consciente de que, más de lo que nunca sabrás (You taught me not to be afraid of my gun. I appreciate that, more than you will ever know.)"

Hector laughed and kissed her cheek. "¡No hay de qué! (Don't mention it.)"

Hector and Stephanie cleaned up their lanes and headed back up to five. Hector walked Stephanie to her cubicle, kissed her cheek, and left.

Stephanie checked the last search she had started and then headed down to her apartment to get ready for dinner with Manny. At 4:30, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to see Manny in tight, low-riding jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"You ready, Steph?"

She grabbed her purse and keys and nodded. "I am."

Manny led her to the garage to his personal car; a 1968 red mustang.

"Wow. I had no idea this was your car." Stephanie was looking at the car and drooling.

Manny opened the door for her and waited for her to get in. Once he shut her door, he jogged to the driver side, got in, and started the car. He looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks for agreeing to come to dinner with me tonight."

"Thanks for asking me. And I'm sorry about earlier. I only meant to be joking. I didn't mean for you to take it seriously."

Manny grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I should be the one apologizing, Steph. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Forgive me?" She nodded and smiled. "Good. Let's go so we can eat." Manny pulled out of the garage and took off for the highway.

* * *

_What do you think? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Manny Reasons  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 4**

Manny pulled the Mustang up the drive and parked out front. Stephanie looked out the window and saw a beautiful two story log cabin with windows everywhere. It looked like there was a lake out back and down a small hill.

Manny got out of the mustang and went to Steph's side. Opening the door, he offered her his hand to help her out. He was so close to the car that, as she stood up, her body brushed up against his. He looked down into her eyes and smiled.

Leading Stephanie up to the front door, Manny started talking. "I had this built six years ago. I designed it and put everything where I wanted it before they started building."

"Wow, it looks amazing from the outside. I can't wait to see inside. I love all the windows. I bet you get a lot of sunlight inside."

"I do. I love the natural sunlight. That's why I had them put in so many windows. Come on, I'll give you the quick tour." Manny opened the front door and turned off the alarm. Stephanie stepped inside and gasped at how open the floor plan was.

Manny tipped her chin up to close her mouth. "You'll catch bugs that way." He ran his thumb over her lips and then grabbed her hand. "Come on. I'll show you the place and then get started on dinner."

"This is the great room. I have a stereo system with speakers through-out the house." The furniture looked antique and had been re-upholstered. There was a fireplace in the corner of the room, with a big, soft, plush rug in front of it.

Manny grabbed Stephanie's hand again and led her through the great room to the kitchen. "I had a breakfast bar built in. I didn't want to always eat at the table if it was just me." Stephanie looked at the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling over the island. There was a stainless steel stove, oven, fridge, and sink. Everything looked wonderful the way it was set up.

Manny pulled Stephanie to his front and watched as she looked around. "This is my favorite room, right here. I love to cook, and I can't wait to cook for you tonight. So let me show you the rest of the house."

Grabbing her hand, he led her to the dining room. The wooden table was big enough to seat six people comfortably. "My grandfather built this table when I was kid. When I had my house built, I asked my aunt for the table; she had it in storage and wasn't using it."

Stephanie looked at the table and back at Manny. "It looks nice in here. So far, from what I've seen, I like your house. You've decorated it nicely." Stephanie looked around the great room as they were passing through again. "Manny, why don't you have any pictures up?"

"I've never been one to hang things on walls, but I do have pictures in frames sitting on tables and above the fireplace on the mantle. I didn't want to put holes in the wood." Manny shrugged and pulled Stephanie up the stairs.

When they got to the upstairs, off to the right was nothing but open space looking down into the great room. There was a loft off to the left of the stairs. In the loft room, Manny had a pool table and a mini fridge in the corner.

Stephanie walked over to the pool table and ran her fingers along the wood. "You had this made, too?" Manny nodded. "I could tell. I've never seen a pool table this beautiful. Can we play tonight?"

"Wifey, we can do anything you want to do tonight. I don't work tomorrow, and if I'm correct, you have monitors on the second shift." Stephanie nodded and looked at the pool sticks hanging on the wall. Picking one off the rack, she sighted it and made sure it was straight.

"I use to play in college. I think I spent more time at the pool hall then I did studying. I haven't played in years. This could be fun!"

Manny laughed, took the stick out of her hands, and placed it back on the wall. He wrapped an arm around her waist and started walking. "Come on. I still have a few more rooms to show you, and then I need to get started on dinner."

The rest of the upstairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom. One of the bedrooms had a bed in it for guests, while the other bedroom was used as a computer room. Manny led Stephanie back downstairs and entered the door to the right.

When Stephanie walked in, she gasped. It was the master bedroom, and it was bigger than anything she'd ever seen. There was a king-sized, four-poster bed, but the thing that caught her attention was the fact that it was also handmade. She looked around and noticed that all the furniture in the bedroom seemed to be handmade.

"Manny, did your grandfather make all this furniture?"

"Yes, he loved working with wood. He made all the furniture in their house. When they passed away, I was given first pick of the furniture. Honestly, I wanted it all, but I felt I needed to share with the rest of the family, even though no one appreciated the work like I did. So I took the dining room set, the bedroom set, and the pool table."

"Come on; only one more room, and then I can start on dinner." Manny took Stephanie's hand in his and pulled her through the bedroom to the other door. Off to the right was a huge walk-in closet filled with clothes. The next door was the master bathroom with his and her sinks, a huge corner bathtub, and a corner shower stall with six shower heads.

"Oh, Manny. I think I'm in love with your bathroom." Manny laughed at Steph and kissed her temple.

"Come on, Steph. I need to get dinner started. You can either watch a show or sit in the kitchen and keep me company."

Stephanie followed Manny back around to the kitchen and sat at the bar. She watched as Manny took out green and red peppers, green onions, black olives, cream of chicken soup, six chicken breasts, and some lasagna noodles.

"What are we having?"

"I'm going to fix you my favorite dinner, Mexican Chicken Lasagna." Manny took out a knife and started cutting the chicken breasts into bite size pieces and threw them in a skillet to cook. "Can I trust you with a knife?"

"Um, depends on what you want me to do with it."

Manny took another knife out of the block and handed it to Stephanie. "Think you could cut up the peppers?" Stephanie nodded. "Good, just cut up one green and one red, and make them smaller than I'm making the chicken."

Stephanie started chopping the peppers. "Who taught you to cook?"

"My grandmother, when I was a kid." Manny looked over his shoulder at Steph and decided to open up a little to her. "I wasn't raised by my parents, but by my grandparents."

"Why's that?"

Manny stirred the chicken and turned to look at Steph. "I wasn't supposed to exist. I have four older siblings. My _father_ had a vasectomy after Maria was born, however, I somehow came into existence ten months after his surgery." Manny looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "It came out when I was six months old that my mother had an affair and I was the result."

Stephanie had stopped chopping the peppers and was staring at Manny. "Wow. So what happened after that revelation?"

Manny turned the chicken off and started chopping the green onions while Stephanie worked on the second pepper. "My mother's husband told her he would not raise another man's child, but that he wouldn't abandon his children, either. So, they made the decision that my maternal grandparents would raise me. They took permanent custody of me when I was seven months old."

"Oh, Manny. I couldn't imagine. Have you talked to your mother or him since?" Manny shook his head. "What about your siblings?"

"No. None of them ever wanted a damn thing to do with me. I tried calling the house once when I was in high school. My mother answered, and when I told her who it was, she told me to never call again and hung up on me. Three days later, my grandmother tried to call her, and the number had been changed."

"So they have no idea about any of your life? How sad for them."

Manny reached across the bar and took the peppers Steph had chopped. He started mixing all the ingredients and layered everything into a lasagna topped with cheese.

"Mmm, that looks really good. I can't wait to taste it."

Manny put the pan in the oven and started the timer. "We have an hour until I need to do anything else. Shall we move to the living room?" Steph nodded and got down from the bar. "Want anything to drink? I have water, beer, coke, and coffee."

"Sure. I'll take a water for now, thanks."

Manny grabbed two waters and followed Stephanie into the living room. They each sat on the couch, facing each other.

"My grandparents taught me everything I know. They raised me to be the best person I could be. My grandfather taught me how to do the woodwork. I've made a few things, but nothing as beautiful as he made. My grandmother taught me how to cook and to never depend on having a wife to do things for you."

"She told me if I were lucky enough to find a wife, then I should be able to contribute just as much to the marriage as she would. She and my grandfather had a give and take relationship. They both put as much in as they got out. The end result, they were married seventy-four years."

Stephanie's jaw hit the floor. "Seventy-four years?"

Manny chuckled. "Yeah, Wifey. Seventy-four years. They were married when she was fifteen and he was sixteen. I don't know how they did it, but that is the only relationship I've ever known to last that long." Manny took a drink and sat his water back down. "I would like to have had something like that, but it will never happen."

"I know the feeling. I wanted my marriage to work, but it didn't. Now, I doubt I'll ever get married again."

"You just haven't found the right person to make you happy, Steph. He's out there, I know it."

Stephanie sighed, looked at Manny, and grinned. "And how will I know when I find him?"

Manny scooted closer to Steph and put his arm around her shoulders. "He will be the one that supports you no matter what. He won't want to change you; he will help you, encourage you, and be beside you always. He will never put you down, never yell at you when something happens; instead, he will make sure you are unharmed and safe."

"He will be open about his past, allowing you to know about his childhood and what he went through that makes him the man he is now. He will have no secrets from you, and will answer every question you ask."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I'd love to find someone like that." Stephanie laid her head on Manny's shoulder. "What about you? Is Ms. Right out there for you still?"

She felt Manny shrug. "Thought I found her once, but I was wrong."

"What happened? Or would you rather not talk about it?"

Manny turned his head and kissed her temple. He was about to answer her when the oven buzzer went off. "Care to keep me company in the kitchen?"

Stephanie stood up and followed Manny. He took the lasagna out of the oven and added a few more things to the top, then put it back in.

"Mmm, if that tastes half as good as it smells, I can't wait to eat!"

"I think you'll enjoy it. This was the first dish my grandmother ever taught me to cook, and it's been my favorite since I could remember." Manny took the steamer out of the cabinet and turned to the fridge. "Would you prefer carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, or a mix?"

"Well, if I'm going to eat healthy, I might as well go all out. How about a mix of them."

Manny added the veggies to the steamer and started it. "Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes. Would you please help me set the table?"

Stephanie nodded and walked around the bar to help grab dishes. Manny set out two wine glasses and some candles. When dinner was done, he pulled Stephanie's seat out for her and helped her to sit. After lighting the candles, he grabbed the dinner and served them both.

Stephanie took a bite and moaned. "Oh my God, Manny, this is delicious!"

Manny smiled at her and took a bite himself. "I'm glad you like it."

Manny and Steph ate in companionable silence. When dinner was done, they took the dishes into the kitchen. Steph rinsed while Manny loaded the dishwasher. When all was cleaned up in the kitchen, Manny led Stephanie outside to the back deck.

"Wow, does this porch go all around the house?"

Manny nodded and looked out. "Yeah, I grew up with a wrap-around porch and loved it. The only thing I didn't like was when it rained; I couldn't sit outside, because there was no roof on the top of it. So when I had my house built, I had them put a roof around the entire porch."

Manny sat down in the chaise lounge and leaned back. Steph stayed leaning against the railing looking out at the lake. "Do you own the lake, too?"

"I do. I own to the tree line surrounding the lake."

"You have a beautiful place here, Manny. Thank you for bringing me."

Manny stood up and walked to Stephanie. She was still looking out at the lake, and didn't notice him right behind her. She jumped slightly when his arms came around her. He pulled her back to his chest and hugged her tight. Resting his chin on her head, he started talking.

"Thank you for wanting to come to dinner. I've wanted to ask you for a while now, but was concerned you'd say no."

Stephanie leaned back against Manny and relaxed. "Why would I say no?"

"I thought you might have reservations about being here…with me."

Stephanie turned around in Manny's arms and looked up at him. "I don't mind being alone with you, if that is what you are worried about." He nodded. "I trust you with my life, Manny. I know you wouldn't hurt me." She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek, then walked over to get a drink of water.

Manny turned around and looked at her. _It's now or never,_ he thought. "Stephanie…you asked earlier about what happened with Ms. Right. I never got the chance to answer you. I met Marisol when I got out of the Army. She was at a club one night, and we hit it off. We started dating and pretty soon after, moved in together."

Manny turned and looked out at the lake before he continued talking. "I came home one night after a long shift of hunting criminals. I walked in the house and heard her moaning. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't turn away. I walked to the bedroom and quietly opened the door. There was Marisol, with one of my best friends and another guy."

"I stood there and watched as she fucked two other guys in my bed. Jake, he was my best friend, looked up as she sucked him, and saw me standing there. He looked up at me, smiled, and asked if I wanted to join."

Stephanie saw Manny's hands grip the rail tighter. She walked up to him and rubbed up and down his back, stopping to massage his shoulders from time to time. She felt him relax, and saw his grip on the rail had loosened.

"I gathered all her stuff and threw it on the front lawn. All three of them knew I was there, but they didn't stop. By the time they did finally finish, all her shit was on the lawn, and I was on the phone to have my locks and alarm changed. Hector was there just before she got the last of her things."

Manny turned and looked at Steph. "I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw her. He walked right up to her and said, "Eres una puta mierda." He came in and immediately changed my security code and locks. He took me out for a drink that night. I think that was the first night Hector and I ever did anything off the clock."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Manny and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I know how horrible it is to find the one you love sleeping with someone else."

Manny tipped Stephanie's face up so he could see her. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Not in my failed relationship, and not in yours. It was their screw-up, not ours. I think everything happens for a reason. I've wondered for years why it happened…but I think maybe the reason is standing in front of me."

Manny leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across Stephanie's. He waited for her to resist him, and when she didn't, he deepened the kiss. He felt her arms come up around his neck as his hands went to her hips.

He tongue slid across her bottom lip, and she opened, granting him access. Their tongues fought for control, neither wanting to give up. Finally, they pulled apart when they needed air. Manny looked at Stephanie and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Steph, I won't apologize for that. I've wanted to do that for a long time. But if you don't want it to happen again, please tell me now."

Stephanie shook her head to clear it, and realized what he'd said. "I don't want you to apologize; I just don't want to ruin our friendship, Manny."

Manny sat down on the chaise lounge and pulled Stephanie onto his lap. "If we keep things open and honest between us, we won't ruin our friendship, just expand on it." He saw Stephanie shiver, so he opened the doors in the table between the chairs and pulled out a blanket. He covered Steph up where she sat in his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.

Stephanie rested her head back on Manny's shoulder, and enjoyed being wrapped in his arms as they watched the sunset from his back porch.

Eres una puta mierda ~ You're a fucking slut.


	5. Chapter 5

Manny Reasons  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 5

you know them, they aren't mine (Well, Hammer is mine)...just stealing them for a little bit ;) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Stephanie woke up and looked around. She realized she was in Manny's spare bedroom, and wondered how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was sitting on Manny's front porch with him, watching the sunset, and then looking at the stars.

When she got up to use the restroom, she realized she was in her panties and a t-shirt of Manny's. She blushed at the thought of him changing her, but remembered it wasn't the first time he'd done it. After Steph finished in the bathroom, she made her way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, the smell of coffee wafted to her nose, and she moaned.

Stephanie walked into the kitchen and saw Manny cooking. "Morning."

Manny turned and smiled at her. "Good morning, Wifey. I trust you slept well?"

Steph nodded. "I did. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

"Nonsense. I take it as a compliment."

Stephanie stared at him for a moment. "A compliment?"

Manny turned back to the stove and flipped the pancakes. "Yes. That means you're comfortable around me. No one has ever fallen asleep on me before, and I liked it. Of course, that was the second time, but I don't know that the first counts."

"Why?"

"You were drunk. I don't know if you passed out, or if you fell asleep." Manny was laughing at Stephanie's stunned expression. "Relax, Steph. Like I said, I liked it." Manny walked over, handed Steph a cup of coffee, and kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you." Stephanie smiled at Manny, and then took a sip of her coffee.

After breakfast was eaten and dishes were taken care of, Stephanie stepped out on the back porch. A few minutes later, she felt Manny's arms come around her.

"I love it here, Manny. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I'm glad you like it." Manny rested his head on top of Stephanie's.

Stephanie realized she needed to get to work soon. "I should have driven my car last night."

"Why?"

"Because I have to get back to work, and you have the day off." Stephanie watched the ducks swimming on the lake and wished she could stay all day.

"I'll take you back to Trenton, don't worry. Besides, I work tomorrow, so I would have driven back today anyway. However, after tomorrow, our schedules are the same, and if I'm correct, we have the weekend off. So if you want, we can come back out here this weekend and stay."

Stephanie turned around to face Manny. "Really? We can stay the whole time?"

"Of course. We can come out Friday after work and stay until Sunday night. However…" Manny didn't finish his sentence. He wasn't sure how she'd take it.

Stephanie looked at Manny and waited for him to finish, but when she realized he wasn't going to, she pushed him to continue. "However, what?"

Manny looked down at Stephanie and thought a minute. "I was going to say you wouldn't be sleeping in the guest room this weekend, but I don't want to push you. So you can sleep where you want."

Going for a change of subject, Stephanie asked Manny about RangeMan. "Manny, are we telling the guys, or hiding the fact that we are trying a relationship?"

"What would you like?" Manny had wondered if Steph wanted to keep it a secret; he didn't care who knew.

"I'm not sure. I figure they are going to find out, but I kind of want it to be just us for a little bit. You know how Bobby and Lester are going to be."

Manny nodded his head and kissed her lips again. "How about this? We don't hide it, but we also don't come out and tell them. Would that work?"

Stephanie thought about it for a minute and nodded. "If I see you in the hall and want to kiss you, can I?" Manny nodded. "If I see you in the break room and want to wrap my arms around you?"

"Then do it. I'm not ashamed that we are trying a relationship, Steph, and I don't want you to be ashamed of it, either."

"I'm not. I just wasn't sure if you wanted everyone else to know yet or not."

Manny looked at Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't care who knows. You can sky write it if you want."

Stephanie laughed and looked at the time. "I guess we best get ready to go. I need to be on the monitors soon, and I still need to change into my uniform."

Stephanie went back up to the guest room, changed back in to the clothes from the day before, and met Manny back downstairs.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"No, but I know I need to go." Stephanie looked around Manny's house once more and sighed.

"Don't worry, Wifey. I'll bring you back this weekend. I promise. And maybe you should pack some extra clothes to keep here…if you want to."

Manny helped Stephanie into the car and went to his side. He started down the driveway,when Steph's phone started playing _He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood. He's the one that makes ya feel all right. _

Manny looked at her, and started laughing when she answered.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Bomber, where are you? You didn't come home last night."

Steph rolled her eyes, and Manny laughed. "Are you keeping tabs on me now, Brown?"

"Was that Manny I heard laughing?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We were just worried because you didn't come to movie night, and Les said you had a dinner date. We didn't know who with, so we just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No, more like you wanted to know who I had dinner with last night. You drew the short straw and had to call me. Am I right?" Steph was grinning ear to ear, and she heard Bobby mumble something.

"Okay. I'll tell Les you are fine. We'll see you for your shift." It was said as a comment, but from his tone, she could tell it was more of a question than not.

"Yes, father. I'll be home in time for my shift." Steph rolled her eyes again and hung up.

Manny reached for her hand, kissed her knuckles, and rested their joined hands on his thigh. Steph felt his thumb run over her knuckles ever few minutes. She leaned her head back against the headrest, looked over at Manny, and smiled.

Manny looked over at Steph and squeezed her hand. "What're you thinking about?"

Steph took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Just how much my life has changed in the past couple of months."

"For the better, I hope?"

She nodded. "Definitely for the better. I ended the unhealthy relationship with Joe. I think we both realized that it was never going to work between us. I realized that Ranger and I would never work. He is a great friend, but that is all he and I can ever be. I have a full time job at RangeMan, have an apartment that I don't have to worry about someone breaking into, and I get to work with a group of extremely sexy men." She looked over at Manny again and smiled. "And I am entering into a relationship with someone I think I could fall deeply in love with."

Manny kissed her hand again, and gave it a squeeze as he placed it back on his thigh. The rest of the ride was done in silence, just listening to the radio.

After Manny parked the car, he walked Stephanie to her apartment. He opened her door for her and pulled her into him for a hug and kiss. "Take a shower, get ready for work, and come to my apartment before you go up, please?"

Stephanie nodded and went in her apartment, shutting the door after Manny went to his place. She hopped in the shower, took care of business, and got dressed for work. Once she was dressed, including her weapons, she headed across the hall to Manny's.

Stephanie knocked on the door and waited. Manny opened the door and welcomed Steph in. "Hey, sweetheart."

Manny and Steph went to his couch and sat next to each other. Steph snuggled into Manny's side and sighed. "What's the matter, Steph?"

"I miss your house already."

"Well, we can go back Friday night." Manny kissed the top of her head and squeezed her to him. "I'm really glad you like my house. You are welcome there anytime you want."

"What if you have company?"

"You are still welcome."

"Manny?"

"Hmm?"

Stephanie sat up a little and looked over at Manny. "I was thinking while I took a shower."

Manny waited for her to continue, but realized she was looking down and wasn't going to. "About what, Steph?" When she didn't answer, he tipped her chin up so he could see her face. "What's the matter? Please, talk to me…"

"Manny, what happens to our friendship and partnership if we don't work as a couple?"

"Stephanie, no matter what happens, we will remain friends, and I would hope to remain partners."

Stephanie nodded her head. "Do you think that we'll be able to keep our relationship separate from our partnership?"

Manny looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want our personal life to interfere with our professional life." She took a breath. "What I mean is, are you going to be able to handle letting me do my job? Even if it means I get in some tough situations?"

"Steph, I think I know what you are worried about. I cannot promise that I won't want to protect you at all costs, but I will promise to let you do your job." Stephanie was looking down again, and Manny tipped her head. "Look at me, please." He waited until she looked up. "Wifey, I know you can do your job. You are a lot better at this than you use to be. I will try my hardest not to smother you with protection on the job.

"But if that happens, I want you to promise me you will tell me how you are feeling. Don't just run away; talk with me. Deal?"

Stephanie nodded her head and hugged Manny. "Deal." She pulled away and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's about time for you to get to work. What would you like for dinner?"

"I'll grab whatever Ella has in the break room." She stood up to get ready to head up to five, but Manny grabbed her arm.

"Steph, I'm heading out to get some food for myself. What can I get for you?"

Stephanie thought about it, and then smiled. "Chinese?"

Manny smiled. "That sounds good. What can I get for you?"

"Bourbon chicken, egg drop soup, and a spring roll."

Manny nodded and added her dinner to a list. "I'll walk you up. I need to see if any of the guys want anything while I'm out." Manny opened the door, waited for her to walk through, shut the door behind them, and put his arm around her waist.

In the elevator, Manny held Stephanie's hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. When the doors opened, he walked her to the monitors, gave her a quick kiss, and let her get situated. "I'll bring your dinner up when I get back."

Stephanie smiled at him and sat down next to the new recruit that she'd not yet met. Turning to the guy, she smiled. "Hi, I'm Stephanie." He shook her hand and smiled back.

"Hi, name's Hammerhead, but I also go by Hammer. Nice to meet you."

Steph looked at him closely. Hammer looked to be just over six and ha half feet tall and almost 300 pounds. He had spiked, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin.

"Which branch are you from?" Stephanie knew he had to have had some sort of military training.

Hammer laughed. "Army, baby!"

Just then the elevator opened, and Les and Bobby walked off. "Hey there, Beautiful. I see you've met Hammer."

Steph nodded. "Yeah. So what have you two clowns been up to?"

Bobby looked shocked to be called a clown; Lester just smiled and slapped Bobby on the back. "Well, Bobby here just got hit on by our skip." Bobby growled at Lester and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow, don't hurt me for telling the truth. Dude, you got asked out by him."

"Damn it, Les. I told you not to say anything."

Bobby walked off and left Lester laughing, trying to explain things to Steph and Hammer. Manny walked up in time to hear Lester at the end, "When we dropped him off at the station, he turned to Bobby and said, 'Sexy, when I get bailed out again, we have to go out to the club. I bet you got moves I ain't seen yet.' Then he blew him a kiss."

Manny walked past Lester and kissed Stephanie on her head. "I'll be back soon with your dinner." He looked over at Hammer and nodded. "You want anything for dinner while I'm out?"

"No, thanks. I brought mine."

Lester looked at Manny and pouted. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

Manny looked at him and sighed. "What would you like?"

Lester pretended to think about it for a minute. "I'd like some warm apple pie." They all watched as Lester's eyes glazed over.

"Oh shit." Stephanie realized what Lester said. "He's been watching American Pie again."

Manny and Hammer started laughing. Lester looked at them, stood up, cleared his throat, and put an arm around Manny and a hand on Hammer's shoulder.

"No longer will our penises remain flaccid and unused! From now on, we fight for every man out there who isn't getting laid when he should be! This is our day! This is our time! And by God, we're not gonna let history condemn us to celibacy! We will make a stand! We will succeed! We will get laid!"

Manny slapped Lester on the head. "Man, you do need to get laid. What happened to Claudia?"

"Mmmm, Claudia. She was fuckin hot, but I found out she was a lesbian."

Manny laughed and started to walk away. "Wifey, I'll have your Chinese soon." Manny got on the elevator and winked at Steph as the doors closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Manny Reasons**  
**Chapter 6**  
**SapphireJ**

Manny and Stephanie loaded up the car with groceries for the weekend. Manny had promised to make some of his famous chip dip over the weekend.

"Steph, did you pack your bikini?"

Stephanie looked at Manny and smiled. "Yes, but will I really need it?"

Manny winked at her and shrugged. "Up to you, sweetheart. Everything this weekend is up to you."

Stephanie opened her door, got in, and buckled up. Manny started the engine, reached over for Steph's hand, and took off towards his house. "I didn't think the weekend would ever get here."

Stephanie smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I didn't either. I think Lester may suspect something about us."

"Yeah, he does. He cornered me in the restroom earlier today." Manny laughed.

"What did he want?" Stephanie was biting on her bottom lip, and Manny could tell she was nervous. He squeezed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"He just asked if we were going to be at RangeMan this weekend, and I told him no." Manny glanced over at Steph. "He then asked if I was taking you to my house. I said yes." He felt her tense up a little. "I hope that was okay. I mean, we said we weren't going to hide if asked."

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't ready for anyone to figure it out already. But oh well. I can deal with it, as long as I have you to myself this weekend."

Manny flashed his full smile, and she relaxed. "What would you like to do tonight?"

Stephanie leaned her head back and thought for a few minutes. "I think I'd really just like to spend time talking with you. I missed that the last few nights."

"I'd like that, too, Wifey."

Soon, Manny pulled into the garage and turned off the engine. He and Stephanie unloaded the groceries and put things away.

When he came back into the living room, Manny looked at Stephanie's suitcase sitting near the stairs. "Where would you like your suitcase, Steph?"

Stephanie turned around, looked at him, thought for a second, and then smiled. "Your room?"

Manny walked up to Stephanie, wrapped his arms around her, smiled, and leaned his head down to kiss her. "I'd like that a lot." He took her suitcase to his room and set it on the end of the bed. Walking into his closet, he grabbed some hangers for her, and took them back out to the bed.

Stephanie came in and looked. "What are the hangers for?"

"Your clothes. I also have a drawer empty for you."

Stephanie smiled and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh, okay."

"If it feels too soon, Steph, you don't have to. I just thought you might like to put things away, so you aren't living out of a suitcase." Manny stepped up behind her, pulled her back to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to rush you. If you feel this is too fast, please tell me, and I'll back off." He kissed her shoulder and rested his chin on her head.

Leaning back against his chest, Stephanie smiled. "No, it's not too soon. I'm just surprised you did all that for me." She turned around in his arms, laced her fingers behind his neck, and pulled him down to lips. "Thank you." She kissed him softly and heard him moan.

"Tell you what, I'll leave you to put your things away; you have the top drawer in the dresser, and the right side of the closet. I'll go start on dinner, and then we can relax on the porch or go for a quick swim in the lake."

"Okay. That sounds good." Stephanie turned to open her suitcase, but was stopped by Manny's hand on her arm.

"I just want to make sure one last time. You're sure about this?"

Steph could see the concern in Manny's eyes, so she stepped up to him and took his face in her hands. "Manuel Ramos, if I wasn't sure, I'd tell you. I won't ever lie to you, and I expect the same from you. Are _you_ okay with me leaving clothes here, in your house, in your bedroom?"

"I'm more than sure, Steph. I guess I'm just afraid you'll think I'm rushing things, and I don't want that. If I suggest something and you aren't ready for it, please say so. Deal?"

"Deal."

Manny kissed the top of her head and walked to the kitchen to start dinner. A few minutes later, Steph heard _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_ by Bryan Adams start playing over the house speakers. She listened to the words and smiled.

After she had her stuff put away, Stephanie found her way to the kitchen, and watched Manny move around between the sink and stove. When he finally stood still in front of the sink, Stephanie walked up, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, and laid her head on his back.

"Mmm, I could get use to this, you know." Manny grabbed one of her hands and brought it up to his lips.

"I could, too." Steph kissed his back and looked at the stove. "Smells wonderful. What are you fixing?"

"Spaghetti with homemade meatballs and sauce. Would you like some garlic bread, too?"

"That sounds delicious, and yes, to the garlic bread." Stephanie looked around the kitchen again. "Anything I can help you with?"

Manny reached up in the cabinet and got the dishes out. "You could set the table if you want."

Steph took the dishes out of his hands and set the table. She found a candle on the mantle in the living room, so she grabbed it, and put it in the middle of the table.

When dinner was done, Manny pulled the chair out for Stephanie, lit the candle he saw she had added to the table, and served their dinner. Sitting down next to her, Manny raised his wine glass and waited for Stephanie to raise hers.

"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart," Manny recited as he looked in her eyes.

Stephanie smiled at Manny, and they touched their glasses together. They ate their dinner with minimal talking. Stephanie felt Manny's hand rest on her thigh, his thumb moving back and forth. Once dinner was done, dishes were put in the dishwasher, and lights were turned down, Manny led Stephanie to the back porch.

Sitting down in the lounge chair, Manny pulled Stephanie onto his lap. "So what is the discussion topic for tonight, sweetheart?"

Stephanie relaxed back against Manny and rested her head against his shoulder. "How about my life? You talked about your past last time; I feel it is my turn to share." She felt Manny nod against her.

Taking a deep breath, Stephanie started her tale. "Manny, what I tell you…can it stay between us? I'm not worried about what it will do to me or my _mother_, but I'm worried about what it will do to my daddy if it gets out."

Manny squeezed Stephanie to him and kissed her head. "Whatever you tell me, Steph, stays between us. I promise you that."

"I know why my _mother_ is constantly berating me, criticizing me, and pushing me to do stuff she wants me to do. I know why she is never happy with anything I do." Stephanie took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "She isn't my birth mother."

Steph continued when she felt Manny's quick, surprised intake of air. "When my daddy was in the service he met a beautiful woman. They dated for about a year, and then got married. I came along a year after that. When I was born, there were some complications, and my birth mother passed away when I was one hour and sixteen minutes old."

Manny's arms squeezed Steph for a minute, and then loosened. She heard him whisper "I'm sorry," before she continued.

"My _mother_ was my birth mother's best friend, so Daddy knew her. She helped him for the first six months, showing him what needed to be done, telling him what needed to be bought, giving him stuff that Valerie had outgrown."

Manny kissed Steph's shoulder. "I often wondered if you and Valerie were real sisters, because you two look nothing alike."

"No, she's doesn't belong to my dad. I don't know who her dad is. She's a year older than I am. She doesn't remember anything from back then, so to her, my dad is her dad. Anyway, Helen helped my dad as much as she could. When I was six months old, my daddy got called out for a mission. He wanted to make sure that if anything happened to him while he was gone, that I was taken care of and wouldn't become the state's responsibility."

"What about grandparents?" Manny's fingers were lazily drawing patterns on Steph's stomach.

"Daddy's parents were killed when he was around nineteen. My birth mother's parents didn't want me; after all, it was my fault their only daughter was gone."

"Not your fault, Stephanie." Stephanie nodded and squeezed Manny's arms tighter around her.

"Anyway, Daddy and Helen got married the day before he shipped out, and I was left in her care. Daddy came back just before my first birthday, saw how Helen had been raising me, saw I was happy, and decided to keep us a family.

"I was always a straight A student, did my homework, held a job, graduated with honors, went to college, and graduated with highest honors there. Helen and Valerie didn't like it. They wanted me to stay home and learn how to cook, clean, sew, host parties… everything a good little 'Burg girl would do."

Stephanie stood up, walked to the railing, and looked out at the lake. "I think it pissed them off that I didn't want to be like them; that I was my own person and was going to do what I wanted. Daddy supported me, and that pissed Helen off even more.

"When I took on the bounty hunting job, Helen tried telling me I needed to just settle down and marry Joe, forget about working, and raise a family. She didn't want me being an embarrassment to her. Daddy told her to shut up and '_let my daughter do what she wants. She is just like her mother, and you keep trying to drown that_.'

"I didn't know what he meant, so I asked him one day, and he told me the story. He said I am so much like my birth mother, that when he looks at me, he sees her, and sometimes wishes things had turned out differently."

Stephanie turned to Manny and smiled. "So there you have it. Why Helen hates what I do. I remind her of my birth mother, my daddy's first wife; his one true love. Helen knows how much he loved his wife, and she knows she doesn't even have one tenth of that love devoted to her. Every time she yells at me or does some stupid shit like that, Daddy loves her less. He told me he's ready to divorce her."

Manny walked over to Stephanie and hugged her tight. "Thank you for sharing with me."

Manny tipped Stephanie's chin up and went to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, a crack of lightening lit up the sky. Stephanie jumped, and Manny laughed. "Hey, have you ever watched a thunderstorm outside?" Stephanie shook her head. "Would you like to?"

"Sure." Stephanie shivered and looked up at Manny. "Maybe I should go grab a sweater. The temperature is dropping."

"Let me keep you warm." Manny led Stephanie over to the lounge chair, sat down, and pulled her onto his lap. He reached in the drawer of the table, and pulled out the blanket he had wrapped around her a few days before. He covered them up then slipped his arms around her. They sat there, enjoying the feel of each other, and watched the storm come in.

_More next week..._


	7. Chapter 7

Manny Reasons  
Chapter 7  
SapphireJ

* * *

Not my characters, but hers; not my money, but hers…not her story line, but MINE…she would NEVER write a Manny story! We are half way through... this was a short story as there are only 14 chapters. Thank you for the reviews... please enjoy!

* * *

Stephanie woke up wrapped in Manny's arms. She opened her eyes, saw Manny was still asleep, and closed her eyes again. She felt Manny shift a little as his arms tightened around her. Opening her eyes again, she looked up and saw Manny smiling at her.

"Good morning, Wifey." Manny lowered his head and kissed her lips.

"Morning, Manny. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been awake for a while, just waiting on you."

Stephanie leaned up on her elbow and looked at him. "Why didn't you get up? You didn't have to lay here waiting for me to wake up."

"I know I didn't _have_ to. I _wanted_ to. There's a difference, you know." Manny's fingers were tracing up and down Steph's arm, causing her to shiver. He slowly pushed Stephanie onto her back as his lips came in contact with hers.

Manny went slow to give Steph time to object, but when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, he knew she wasn't going to push him away. Their tongues were fighting for a control neither of them wanted to give.

Finally, when they needed air, Manny pulled back and looked down at Stephanie. "As much as I want this to go farther, I'm not sure either of us is ready for that."

Stephanie closed her eyes and nodded. "I agree. I need a shower and maybe some food first." Stephanie smiled at Manny's shocked expression.

Manny kissed Steph again climbed out of bed. "I'll go start the coffee and breakfast. Why don't you take the first shower?"

As Stephanie stretched her arms above her head, her shirt rode up. Manny's watched the shirt and noticed his shorts got tighter. _Good Lord woman, I'm trying to behave here._ He left the room, trying to get his feelings under control.

A little while later, Stephanie came out freshly showered and dressed in a blue sundress. She found Manny in the kitchen, finishing up breakfast. After they were done eating, they went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What would you like to do today, Steph?" Manny began playing with her hair, slowly brushing his fingers through it. Stephanie closed her eyes at the soft, gentle feel of him doing so. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I was thinking of just staying here today. We both had a very busy week and didn't get to spend much time together." Stephanie moved closer to Manny and kissed him again.

He slowly ran his hands down her arms and brought her closer to him. He parted Stephanie's lips with his own and began teasing her tongue with his. His hand found its way to her breast, and he slowly caressed it, making the nipple jut out through the fabric.

Passion began rising in Stephanie, and she could feel her core grow hot and wet. Her heart was racing, and her senses were focused solely on the passion that was rising inside her. Manny was taking her places she had not been in quite some time.

Manny carefully removed Stephanie's dress and discovered she had nothing on underneath it. She whimpered and unbuttoned his shirt, then traced patterns on his chest with her fingers, feeling the heat that was rising between them.

She slid her hands down to his belt and unbuckled it. Once she had his pants unfastened, she slid her hand in and found him hard and pulsating. Stephanie stroked Manny a few times, and felt more than heard him growl.

Stephanie pulled Manny to lie on top of her on the couch, and they began softly touching and stroking each other all over. She nibbled on his neck, and when she hit the spot below his ear, she heard him take a deep breath.

Manny slowly parted Stephanie's legs with one of his hands, and he began massaging her soft, moist curls with the tips of his fingers. He slowly slid one finger deep inside her and watched as her eyes fluttered shut. When he added a second finger, Stephanie moaned loudly at the sensations he was providing. Her body wanted more, and all she could think of was how to get it.

Manny withdrew his fingers, and Stephanie felt him move off her. "We're not going to do this here, Wifey." Manny pulled Stephanie up with him, and they walked to the bedroom. Manny walked her backwards, and when her knees hit the bed, she lay down.

Manny crawled up the bed next to Steph and began kissing her neck, nipping her shoulder. Hovering over the top of her, Manny looked in her eyes and saw her desire. He positioned himself at her entrance and waited. Stephanie tilted her hips up and felt Manny start to slip inside her. Keeping the motions slow and passionate, Stephanie joined Manny's rhythm with her own.

Stephanie and Manny came with such strong orgasms, it surprised both of them. They couldn't believe what had just happened between them, but they both knew they wanted more. Manny looked at Stephanie and smiled at her grin. "Steph?"

"Mmm."

"You okay there?" Manny's finger was tracing her jaw.

"Mmm, yes." Stephanie opened her eyes and looked up at Manny. "I was so not expecting that."

"I know. I wasn't either. But they say things will happen when you least expect them." Manny lay down next to Stephanie and pulled her back to his chest. "I hope you have no regrets."

Stephanie hugged Manny's arm closer to her as she snuggled back into him. "None at all. While I wasn't expecting this to happen, at least this soon, I don't regret it. It felt right."

Manny kissed the top of her head and then realized something. "Steph? We didn't use a condom." He felt Stephanie stiffen in his arms.

"Shit." Stephanie tried to get out of Manny's arms, but he wouldn't let her go. "Manny, I'm not on the pill. I've not been with anyone in a while, and didn't even think about it."

"Stephanie, whatever happens, we'll deal with it. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you, okay?" He felt Stephanie relax into his arms again, and he kissed her head.

"Okay."

Stephanie and Manny fell back to sleep for a mid-morning nap. When she woke up later, she was alone. Her thoughts wandered back to earlier in the morning. _Oh God, what happens if we just made a baby? I'm not ready to be a mother. And Manny, he's never mentioned if he wants kids or not._

Before she could get too worked up, Manny sat down on the bed with her. "Wifey, don't stress. I'm not. We'll take it one day at a time until we know for sure. From now on, we'll use protection." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Whatever happens, it will work out, and we'll be fine. Okay?"

Stephanie nodded, and placed her head in Manny's lap. _Whatever happens, happens._


	8. Chapter 8

Manny Reasons  
Chapter 8  
SapphireJ

_Characters are not mine, they are hers. Story line is not hers, it IS mine!_

Stephanie and Manny walked off the elevator, onto the fifth floor. Manny had his hand at the small of her back, and was guiding her to the monitors.

"Look who's finally back." Lester came over and hugged Stephanie. "Man, we were beginning to wonder if Manny had you all tied up to his bed, Beautiful."

Stephanie blushed as Manny winked at her and mouthed, "Next time."

Lester walked into the monitor room and slapped Bobby on the back of his head. "Look who just got back. From the looks on their faces, I'd say they spent the entire weekend together and in bed."

Bobby leaned back in his chair and looked out the doorway. "Hey, Bomber. You look all relaxed. It's a good look for you."

Manny glared at the guys and started toward them. Stephanie stopped him with her hand on his arm. "Manny, don't worry about it. They were going to find out sooner or later and start teasing. I can take it."

"Steph, I don't want their teasing to become too much." Manny ran his thumb over her cheek and across her lips. "I know we said no secrets at work, that if we wanted to do something, we would. I want to kiss you right now."

Stephanie looked up in Manny's eyes and smiled. "So do it before I do."

That was all the invitation he needed. Manny lowered his lips to Stephanie's and kissed her hard and deep. Stephanie's arms went around his neck, and her fingers played with his hair. When they broke for air, they heard a few guys all calling out.

"Get a room," a few said teasingly.

"Holy shit, it's about time!" someone else called.

And the loudest was Lester's, "Damn, looks like I've lost my chance!"

Stephanie smiled at Manny and walked to her cube. Manny looked over at the monitors and shook his head. Bobby and Lester were sitting there staring with their mouths opened. "You two might want to shut the traps before you catch flies."

Hammer came up behind Manny and looked at the boys. "What's got their tongue? I've never heard them so quiet before."

Manny turned to Hammer and shrugged. "Don't know, man."

Stephanie was in the break room a few hours later, grabbing water, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She recognized the ring on Manny's right hand and relaxed into his embrace. When she laid her head back against his chest, he moaned.

"God, I miss holding you all day." Manny kissed the top of her head and rubbed his thumb across her ribs.

"I miss it, too. I had a wonderful time at your place this weekend. Thank you for sharing it with me." Stephanie turned around his Manny's arms and kissed his lips.

"Damn, you two need a room." Stephanie looked around Manny and saw Lester standing in the door way.

"You're just jealous, Santos." Stephanie kissed Manny one more time and headed back to her cubicle.

"Man, you are one lucky SOB. You snagged Steph. How did that happen?" Lester grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the table.

Manny took his drink and sat across from Lester, smiling the whole time. "First off, I did not _snag_ Stephanie. I invited her out to my place a few weeks ago for dinner, and we had a great time. We just started out talking with each other, and things happened."

"So you two are seeing each other now?" Lester hoped they weren't, but he knew deep down that Stephanie was off the market now.

"Yeah, we are. She's been staying out at my place on our weekends off. It's been nice." Manny thought back to the nights they spent on the porch, just watching the sunset and relaxing with each other.

"She know about your past yet?"

Manny looked at Lester, took a drink of water, and sighed. "Not all of it. I've told her a little. We've had some very lengthy and detailed discussions at my place."

Lester nodded and stood up. "Don't keep things from her. You know how hurt she gets when people keep stuff from her."

Manny nodded, and Lester left the room. Manny sat there thinking of what he still needed to tell Stephanie before he could even consider having a real relationship with her. He wanted the real thing, and with Stephanie, he felt he had a chance. But before he could give his heart to her one hundred percent, he knew they needed to talk.

MS~MS~MS~MS~MS~MS~

Stephanie woke to someone kissing her forehead, temple, and finally her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Manny staring down at her.

"Mmm, I like waking up like this." Stephanie reached for Manny's arm and pulled him down to lie next to her. "Just lie with me for a few minutes while I wake up."

Manny turned over and pulled Stephanie into his arms, and closed his eyes. He had missed having her in his arms.

The next time Stephanie opened her eyes, she knew it was later than it was supposed to be. She glanced at the clock and saw it was ten oh four. "Shit."

Stephanie moved out of Manny's embrace and headed for the bathroom. When she came out, she saw Manny was still asleep. She bent over, kissed his lips, and noticed how hot they were. She put her hand on Manny's forehead and felt he was burning up.

"Manny."

Nothing.

"Manny." Stephanie shook him a little, and she heard him moan.

"Wifey."

"Manny, you are burning up. How do you feel?" Stephanie sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her hands up and down his arm.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

Stephanie reached for her phone and called Bobby. "Brown."

"Hey, it's Steph. Manny is in my apartment, and he is burning up."

"I'll be right there." Bobby hung up the phone, and Stephanie heard a knock a few seconds later.

She went and opened her door to let Bobby in and showed him to her bedroom. Bobby walked over to Manny and touched his forehead. Feeling how hot Manny was, Bobby pinched the skin on his arm. The skin stayed tented and Bobby looked at Stephanie.

"Steph, go to my room and grab my black bag next to the door. I need to start an IV on him. He's pretty dehydrated."

Stephanie ran across the hall, grabbed Bobby's black bag, and raced back to her room. "Any idea how long he's been like this?"

"No, he came in around six thirty to wake me, but I wanted to just lie with him for a few minutes. We both must have fallen back to sleep, because the next time I looked at the clock, it was ten. I got up, and when I went to kiss him good-bye, I felt how hot he was and called you."

"Okay, well, I need to get his IV started and see what I can do. Why don't you go ahead and go to work. If I need something, I'll call you. Okay?" Bobby wrapped Manny's arm up and got ready to start the IV.

Stephanie looked at Bobby, then Manny, and nodded her head. She leaned down and kissed Manny's lips before she stood up. "Call me if he needs me."

Stephanie headed up to the fifth floor and was greeted by Lester. "Hey there, Beautiful. Getting in a little late, huh?" Lester smirked right before Stephanie punched him the arm. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Les, I'm late because something is wrong with Manny. Bobby's in my place now starting an IV on him."

Lester saw the tears starting to form in Stephanie's eyes. He hugged her to him and ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Tell me what's going on."

"He has a high fever, and Bobby said he's dehydrated."

Lester wiped the tears off Stephanie's cheeks, and smiled at her. "I'm sure he just has the flu or something." Lester put and arm around her shoulders and walked her to the break room. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Sure." Stephanie sat down in the chair and waited. Hammer walked in, looked at her, and smiled.

"Hey there, Stephanie. How're you doing this morning?"

"Fine, Hammer. You?"

Lester sat the cup of coffee down in front of Stephanie before he sat down next to her. Hammer looked around before sitting down.

"Where are Manny and Bobby? I've not seen them yet this morning."

"Manny is sick, and Bobby is tending to him." Lester took a drink of his coffee before continuing. "What do you have on the books for today, Hammer?"

"Nothing, man. I was supposed to hang with Stephanie and Manny, watching them round up skips and what not. But if he's sick, I don't know what I'm doing today."

"You and I can still go out, Hammer. I have a few easy ones to pick up, and then just one medium one. We should be fine." Stephanie drained her coffee and smiled at Lester. "Thanks for the coffee."

Stephanie stood up and put her cup in the sink. "I'm going to check on Manny, and then I'll be ready. How long until you are ready to roll, Hammer?"

"Give me five, and I'll be good to go."

Stephanie checked on Manny. He was sleeping, but Bobby said he was looking better. Stephanie met Hammer in the garage; they climbed into the SUV, and took off to Mooner's house.

Stephanie already had the files she needed. She was to pick up Mooner, Eula, and Mr. Brinks. Mr. Brinks was wanted for writing bad checks.

Stephanie and Hammer had picked up Mooner and Eula. Connie had met them at the station to bond them both back out.

Stephanie found the house that Mr. Brinks was supposed to be at. She noticed there was no back door, but there was a side door. "Okay, Hammer, I want you to take the side door. Stop him if he tries to run. I'll take the front and hope he comes with us nicely."

Stephanie knocked on the front door, and Mr. Brinks answered quickly. "Yes?"

"Mr. Brinks?" He nodded. "My name is Stephanie, and I work for the bonds company that you used. It seems you missed your court date."

"Oh dear. I knew it was coming up, but I forgot when." Mr. Brinks looked around for his calendar.

"Sir, I can take you down to the station right now and get your court date reset."

"Oh, that would be nice, dear." He grabbed his jacket and followed her out to the SUV. He spotted Hammer walking behind them and panicked. "Miss? Who is that man following us?"

Stephanie turned around and smiled. "Oh, he's my partner for the day. He's harmless."

They all pulled up at the police station, and Hammer took Mr. Brinks inside to get situated. When he came back out, Stephanie was nowhere around. The SUV was unlocked, the driver side door was opened, her purse was on the seat, and the keys were in the ignition.

Hammer looked around and hollered for Stephanie. Carl and Eddie were pulling up and heard him yelling.

"What's the matter?" Carl was walking over to the SUV.

"Stephanie is gone. She was here when I took an FTA in, but when I came back out, she wasn't here. All her stuff is still here."

Carl looked around and then looked at Eddie. "Call RangeMan. Get them out here."

Eddie pulled out his phone and called RangeMan.

"Control."

"Hey, this is Eddie from TPD. Who's this?"

"Eddie. Hey, man, it's Les. What's up?"

"Lester. We have a problem." Eddie ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to be the one to tell the guys Steph was missing.

Lester sat up straight. "What's the problem?"

Eddie took a deep breath before he continued. "Steph's missing. I think she was taken."


	9. Chapter 9

Manny Reasons  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 9

_Not mine, but hers…my story line…she'd never think to write this stuff ! Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them!_

* * *

Manny woke up and saw Bobby sitting in a chair next to the bed. He tried to move his arm, but was stopped by the IV line.

"Hey. You're awake." Bobby stood up and checked Manny's pulse, pupils, and IV bag.

Manny looked around and noticed he wasn't in his room. Seeing Stephanie's clothes, Manny relaxed a little. "How'd I get in Steph's room, and what's with the IV?"

Bobby looked at him and sat back down in the chair. "How much do you remember?"

Manny thought for a minute. "I remember getting up about four times last night and throwing up. Hell, I couldn't even keep down a sip of water. I was going to call Steph this morning to make sure she was okay and getting ready for work. I don't remember coming over here."

Bobby nodded his head and looked at Manny. "Well, I guess you never made the call. Steph told me you came over, woke her up, and then the two of you fell back to sleep. When she woke up, she called me, because you were burning up with a fever. I came over and you were severely dehydrated."

Bobby sat back in the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "It's a good thing you came over here. We wouldn't have known you were sick. This could have been bad."

Manny sat up a little and looked at Bobby. "So what's the verdict?"

"I think you most likely had the flu. Once I got you rehydrated, the fever went down. I think you just need to rest today, and we'll see how you are tomorrow."

Manny nodded. "Where is Steph?"

"She's working with Hammer today. They left earlier to bring in some skips."

Manny looked at Bobby and grimaced. "I don't like her working with Hammer. He's too new yet. He hasn't earned the right to work with her. We don't know if he'll protect her or not."

Bobby had known Manny wouldn't like it; hell, most of the guys didn't. "I know, but he was all we had today. We have to trust him at some point. How else are we going to see if he is suited for Bombshell Duty?"

Just as Manny was reaching for his phone, Lester came running into Steph's bedroom.

"Jesus, Les. Slow down, man." Bobby moved his feet out of the way just before Lester tripped over them.

"Sorry, but we have a problem." Lester bent over with his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Manny had a bad feeling. "Les, what's wrong? Is it Steph?"

Lester nodded. "Hammer and Steph picked up some skips. Hammer took the last one into TPD for processing. When he came out, Steph was gone."

Manny stood up and searched for his shirt. "What do you mean, _gone_?"

"Hammer said the SUV was there, keys in the ignition, her purse on the seat, and the driver's door opened. He hollered for her, but no response. Carl and Eddie pulled up, and when he heard what going on, Eddie called here to tell me."

"Trackers? Where do they show her?" Manny looked at Bobby and yelled at him. "Get this fucking line out of my arm before I rip it out."

Bobby jumped over the bed and started taking out the IV line while Les continued. "All trackers show her at TPD parking lot."

When the IV line was gone, Manny grabbed his shoes and ran upstairs. He pushed through the door and went straight to the monitors. Hal, Cal, Vince, and Tank were all standing around, looking at footage from the TPD parking lot. The SUV was just outside the camera range, so they couldn't see a lot.

Manny tapped Vince on the shoulder and tipped his head. "Let me in, man." Vince stood up giving his seat to Manny. Manny started typing away on the keyboard, and a few minutes later, the screen changed. There was a blinking dot moving across the screen.

Vince noticed the screen and looked at Manny. "What's that?"

"That is Stephanie." Manny noted the road and stood up. "I need a few guys with me. Bobby, I want you, in case she's hurt. Tank, I want you to keep me from killing the bastard that took her. Who else wants to ride?"

"How do you know that's Bomber? All her trackers showed TPD." Lester was watching the dot move slowly.

"No one knew about my personal tracker on her. She doesn't even know about it. I'll explain later; let's go." Manny looked back down at Vince. "I need you to tell me the location once we're suited up. Keep an eye on her."

Manny, Bobby, Lester, Tank, Hal, and Cal all got suited up and ran down to the garage. Taking three SUV's, they all headed out to the location.

Manny spoke in his mic as the SUV pulled up to the last location he'd been told about. "Vince, where is she?"

"You should be right on top of her, man. The dot stopped moving. You are right there."

All the guys got out of the SUVs and started looking around. It was a heavily wooded area, and there were no roads, other than the one they were on. Tank and Manny took one direction, Bobby and Lester another, while Hal and Cal took a third.

After five minutes of searching, Manny clicked the mic for Vince. "Man, you have to give me something. This is all wooded. Where the hell is she?"

"Her tracker is showing you guys should be right on top of her. It hasn't moved in five minutes."

Just as Manny was about to yell at Vince, he heard Hal holler. "Brown, get over here, now!"

Everyone took off running for Hal and Cal. Bobby reached the body seconds before Manny did. When Manny fell down to the ground, he screamed like no one had heard before. He looked at the clothing and knew it was Steph's body.

Bobby quickly felt for a pulse and nodded to Manny. "It's there; very weak, but there." Bobby looked all over Steph's body and yelled for Lester. "Santos, go get the backboard, the cervical collar, and the straps. We need to carry her to the SUV and get her to the hospital ASAP."

Manny clicked his mic and got Vince again. "Vince, call the hospital and have them on standby. Tell them we need a gurney at the ambulance bay as soon as we pull in."

"How bad is she, Manny?" Vince could tell by his voice that it wasn't good.

"Just call the fucking hospital!"

Lester came back with the supplies Bobby had requested. He sank down on the ground next to Steph's body, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Judging from the angle of her legs, I'd say they are both broken." Bobby felt around her rib and pelvic area. "I'd say, from the feel of things, a few broken ribs, as well." Bobby carefully put the cervical collar around Steph's neck.

"Manny, I need you to help roll her. Try to keep her as straight as possible, but I need to get the backboard under her." Manny nodded and helped roll Stephanie to the side. Once she was on the backboard, Bobby started strapping her down.

Manny took Stephanie's hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Wifey, I'm so sorry. I don't know who did this to you, but when I find out, he won't ever hurt you again. I promise you that. Just come back to me, please. I can't lose you." Manny kissed Steph's hand again, and lay it on her chest.

Bobby stood up and motioned for Hal, Cal, Lester, and Tank to come over. "We need to get her to the SUV and to the hospital. Who wants to help carry?"

Tank, Lester, Manny, and Hal all took a corner of the backboard and carried it to the SUV. Slowly and gently, they slid Stephanie into the back of the SUV, and Manny hopped in next to her. Looking at her face, Manny grew more enraged.

Her face was all puffy, eyes were swollen shut, lips were swollen and split, and there was blood all over her face. Had it not been for the clothes she was wearing, they might not have known it was her.

They pulled up to the hospital, and saw two orderlies run out with the gurney. Bobby opened the back door and slowly pulled Stephanie out. After placing the backboard on the gurney, Bobby, Manny, and Tank walked into the hospital while the others parked the SUVs.

Bobby went to the nurse's desk to get Steph's paperwork completed. Manny followed the gurney as far as he could. He wanted to go into the room with her, but the doctor wouldn't allow him. He waited outside her room for an update.

Tank and the rest of RangeMen showed up in the waiting room, which was wall to wall black. Manny looked over at Tank and nodded. Tank walked towards Manny, with Bobby and Lester right behind him.

"Tank, I want someone to pull up all the skips she's been after. Any that she has recently caught that are back out. I want to know who did this to her. I want to see Hammer."

Tank looked at Manny and saw the rage in his eyes. "Manny, Vince is already working on the skips and putting together a report. As for Hammer, I think it is best if I talk to him. I think you might be better waiting here with Steph."

The doctor came out and looked at all the men waiting for news. "Who is Mr. Brown?"

Bobby stepped forward. "I'm Bobby Brown. I hold Stephanie's medical POA."

The doctor motioned for Bobby to follow him, and stopped when it seemed that the entire waiting room was about to follow. "Excuse me; I need to speak to Mr. Brown in private."

"Doctor, I may hold her POA, but every man in this room is family to Steph. We all work with her, and we all watch out for her." Bobby pointed to Manny. "This guy right here is Manuel Ramos; he's Steph's boyfriend. Please, speak to us all."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Ms. Plum has two broken legs, three fractured ribs, her left wrist is broken, and she has multiple cuts and bruises. Her face is so swollen that I can't even get a look at her pupils right now. She has a concussion and is unconscious as the moment." The doctor took a deep breath and looked around the room. He was surprised to see so many faces with rage and anger showing.

"I have read in her chart that usually there is a man or two posted outside her room. I have no problem with that, seeing what I've seen today. All I ask is that you let the staff know who will be outside at all times."

"Doctor, I will be in her room with her at all times." Manny walked past the doctor, and turned to look at Bobby. "Keep me updated on anything you hear." He then turned to Tank. "Let me know when Vince has that report." Manny walked into Steph's room and let the door shut silently behind him.

Walking over to the bed, Manny saw that Steph's face was even more swollen. Her legs were both in casts, as well as her left arm. Manny walked over to the bed, grabbed Steph's hand, leaned down, and gently kissed her lips. "I'm so sorry, Wifey."

Manny looked around and found a chair. Letting go of Steph's hand, Manny grabbed the chair and set it next to the bed. Manny laced his fingers with Stephanie's, and lay his head on the bed next to their hands.

"Por favor, vuelve a mí , Stephanie. No puedo perder, no cuando estamos empezando . Hay tanto que necesito decirte. Por favor." [Please come back to me, Stephanie. I can't lose you, not when we are just getting started. There is so much I need to tell you. Please.] Manny kissed the top of Stephanie's hand and rested his chin on the bed.

The nurse came in to check on Stephanie's vitals. She saw Manny sitting there, just staring at Stephanie. "You know, they say that people in a coma can hear us talking. I know she's not in a coma, but you never know. She might still be able to hear you. Sometimes talking can help bring them around."

Manny nodded at the nurse before she left. Once the door was closed, Manny scooted his chair closter to Steph's bed.

"Wifey, I know you are in there, just waiting for me to open up some more. How about this? I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret, if you will give me some sort of sign that you are going to be okay."

Sitting up towards the top of the bed, Manny ran his hand through Steph's hair with his left hand, while his right stayed interlaced with her. "I've told you about Marisol, my grandparents, and how I was raised. What I'm about to tell you, very few people know. Mostly just Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Ranger know. Well, along with two other people, and they are who I'm going to tell you about."

Manny leaned up and kissed Stepanie's forehead, before sitting back down and beginning the tale of his deepest darkest secret.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Who got to Stephanie? What is Manny's deepest, darkest secret? Will Steph still want to be with him when she hears it?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Manny Reasons  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 10**

_Sorry this wasn't up on Monday! Kids are on summer break and we've been busy this week! This one is almost done as well... five chapters left.. .will most likely post along with Forgotten and finish them both up at the same time! Let me know what you think of Manny's Secret!_

* * *

Manny drew a deep breath and slowly let it out. He knew he needed to tell Stephanie his secret, but he wasn't sure how she was going to react. Part of him hoped she could hear him and that she'd understand why he did what he did. He hoped if she did hear him, she wouldn't look at him like a monster or leave him when she woke up.

The other part of him hoped she didn't hear him, but he didn't want to have to repeat what he was about to tell her. _Talk about being torn in two._

"Here goes. I hope you won't hate me for what I'm about to tell you. I said there were only six other people that know about this, but there are actually eight; Tank, Bobby, Lester, Ranger, my grandmother, the General, and the two victims.

"When I was eighteen, I joined the army. I wanted to do something with my life that my family could be proud of. Well, at least my grandparents. They were the only ones that mattered to me. When I finished my basic training, I went on my first assignment. That was where I met Bobby and Lester. Man, we were so fucking young then. Nothing scared us… we were invincible.

"We were supposed to be doing a rescue mission. I can't tell you much more than that. When we got to the location, something was off. We could all feel it. We all picked places to hide, while surrounding the enemy as well. I sat up in a tree and watched as we became surrounded; it was like they knew we were there and what we planned on doing before we even made ourselves known. I saw six guys walk up to where a few members of my team were. One guy took out his gun and started firing. I couldn't believe it. He'd known exactly where we were.

"I took out my gun and took the six of them out, one shot each. When we made it back to camp later, we agreed that someone had given up information. We just didn't know who, how, or why."

Manny took a break as he thought back to those times. He squeezed Steph's hand a little tighter and kissed her palm again before he continued.

"When we got back on US soil a few weeks later, we were debriefed. During that time, it was confirmed that we had been given up. The General had a suspicion as to who the betrayer was, and when I heard the name, I didn't want to believe it.

"A few years passed, and no more of my assignments had been compromised. During that time, I had been recruited to be a sniper. The General said I was one of the best he'd seen in a long time. I went through sniper school and became a sniper for the US."

The door to Steph's room opened, and a nurse walked in. Manny guessed her to be about five foot four inches and one hundred twenty pounds. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to check on her vitals." The nurse looked at the monitor and wrote down a few numbers. She looked at Manny and smiled. "Is there anything I can for you, hun? Coffee, food, a pillow?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine for now." Manny watched her leave the room, and then he turned back to Stephanie.

Manny looked at the bed and saw there might be enough room for them both. Even though he was holding her hand, he still didn't feel close enough to her. Slipping off his boots, he carefully climbed in bed next to her. He gently pulled her body to him as he lay on his side, propped up on his elbow. He caressed her face with his right hand as he began his story again.

"I met up with Tank and Ranger a few years after I became a sniper. I was sent out on a mission with a whole new group of guys; at least, new to me. I had heard about Ranger and Tank before, but never in a million years thought I'd actually meet them, let alone do a mission with them. Imagine my surprise when I boarded a plane and saw them sitting there. I about shit my pants when I saw the look from Ranger.

"Anyway, we were sent in on a rescue mission again. I didn't think anything of it; I'd done a lot of them since the time we were given up. Figured this would be just like the rest. However, once again, when we landed, I felt something was off. I told Ranger and Tank about my feeling and what had happened the last time I had it.

"We all agreed that we'd take it slow this time and not rush in. We set up camp and talked things out that night. We decided to change our tactics and go in from a different angle. When we set out the next morning, it was evident that we had been given up again. The enemy had set up camp, and they were waiting for us to come at them from the opposite end.

"We took them from behind and defeated them without alerting others to our positions. When we had finished that mission and were back on US soil, we told the General about being set up again. He was none too happy, and told us that if we ever found the person responsible, we had permission to take him out any way we could."

Manny laid his head down next to Stephanie's and breathed her in. He wanted to hold her as close as he could, but he didn't want to hurt her. He wished for her to wake up and tell him that he didn't need to continue his story, but he knew he needed to.

He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair off her face, before picking up where he'd left off.

"I was sent out on some R&R after that mission. I'd been working too hard, according to the General. I needed some down time to get back to my normal self. I decided that I wanted to relax in Jamaica. I had been there for a few days, when I saw someone I recognized. I followed this person around for a few days, and it paid off. He led me to the other person I'd wondered about.

"See, the General had told me the name of the person he thought was responsible for selling information about our missions to the enemy. I knew he couldn't have been working alone; he's not smart enough to do that. I figured out that this was an Uncle/Nephew operation.

"When I found the two of them together, I spied on them for a few nights. I overheard them talking about one of the next missions that the Delta Force was going to go on. They were negotiating terms with the enemy for the information.

"I waited for it to become dark outside, and then I snuck into the house. I walked into the first bedroom and found the older one sleeping like a log. I placed the silencer on my rifle and nudged him with it. His eyes flew open, and he stared at me in recognition. He knew who I was and why I was there.

"He looked at me and smiled. 'I see you found me,' he said. 'I wondered how long it would take. I gave it a few more years.' I couldn't stand to hear him talk or see him smile. Something in me snapped, and I pulled the trigger. He was dead instantly."

Manny took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth. He was at the toughest part of his story. How would Stephanie feel when she found out who it was that Manny had killed, and how would she handle it when he told her about the second person? As much as he wanted to end it there, he knew he couldn't.

Just as he was about to begin the rest of his story, he felt Stephanie's hand grasp his. Manny shifted slightly to get a better look at Stephanie. "Wifey, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Manny waited for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it was only twenty seconds. He felt her squeeze his hand again.

"That's it, Steph. Come back to me, please." Manny raised Steph's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He heard something come from her lips, but it was too quiet. Manny lowered his ear to her lips so he could hear better. "What did you say, sweetheart?"

Stephanie took a breath and tried to talk louder, but was unable to do more than a whisper. "Finish…story."

Manny caressed her lips with his and smiled. She had heard his story up to this point and hadn't sent him away yet. He hoped that by the time he was finished, she would still feel the same way.

"I walked through the house and found the second person. He was still asleep as well. I wanted to make sure he was awake and knew who was taking his life. I nudged him with my rifle, and he sat up instantly, searching for his gun. When his eyes locked on mine, he was shocked. Evidently, he hadn't been expecting me.

"I raised my rifle and aimed between his eyes. I asked him if he had any last words. He nodded and said, 'Tell Momma who killed me.' I pulled the trigger, and he fell back on the bed."

Manny had tears in his eyes. Not for what he had done or who he had killed, but for the fact that he thought for sure when he revealed the final part of the story, Steph would leave him and never talk to him again.

"Stephanie, I didn't want to tell you this story, because I'm so scared you'll look at me differently and never want to be around me again. If that is your decision, I will respect it, but I hope and pray that it isn't."

Manny held on to Stephanie's hand tighter as he finished up. "The first person I killed was my Uncle Ramon. The second person was my brother, Miguel. Ramon was one of the General's right hand men. He was told just about everything the General knew. This was how he knew about the missions and where the Delta Force was going. He would tell the info to Miguel, who in turn would sell it to the enemy for drugs, money, women, and what not.

"The General had suspected Ramon, but when the information stopped being leaked for so many years, he began to doubt Ramon's involvement. However, when I was in Jamaica, I found the proof I'd needed. After I had buried the bodies, I called the General and told him all was taken care of and what I had found. I was given a sizeable reward for 'taking care of business,' and nothing was ever spoken of again.

"When I returned back home, my grandmother had been given word that Miguel had been killed in a gang fight. She took one look at me and knew that was a lie. I'd never been able to lie to my grandmother, so I took her to a quiet, secluded park and told her the truth. I told her all that had happened, and she looked at me, started to cry, and finally hugged me to her.

"She thanked me for protecting her, our family, and our country. She knew that what I had done needed to be done." Manny wiped the tears that had fallen down his face. He reached for Stephanie's hand and squeezed it.

"When I joined RangeMan a few years later, I told Tank, Ranger, Bobby, and Lester what had happened. I thought I had dealt with everything on my own, but I had to admit I was still having nightmares from time to time. Ranger suggested I see one of his doctors for the PTSD. I was leery at first, but I'll admit that after I started talking to him, it helped. I've dealt with what I did. I know it was something that needed to be done, and while I was not ashamed of whom I took out, I was ashamed that I had to do it.

"If I had to do it over, I would. Those two did not deserve to live, and I hope you understand that."

Stephanie took her hand from Manny's, and he knew this was it. She had heard the story, and she was going to ask him to leave. He was a monster, and now she knew it. He had told her his deepest, darkest secret, and it cost him the love of his life.

"Steph?"

* * *

_Let me know what you think...I love the reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

Manny Reasons  
Chapter 11  
SapphireJ

_It's getting closer to be wrapped up... three more chapters to post after this one... so next Friday will be it! I hope you've enjoyed this Manny & Steph story! Let me know what you think!_

Wanting to comfort Manny, Stephanie took her hand away from his and found his cheek. Slowly, she tried to rise up a little, but she was in too much pain. Sensing what she was trying to do, Manny lowered his face down to her.

"Manny, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand why you did it. I'm just sorry you had to be the one to pull the trigger. You saved the lives of many people that day. Who knows how many other assignments they would have compromised, or how many other people would have been killed."

Manny couldn't believe it. He had told her his deepest, darkest secret, and she wasn't upset with him. Unable to stop the tears from sliding down his face, Manny leaned down and gently kissed Steph on the lips.

"I love you, Stephanie. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I thought that if I told you my secret, you'd look at me like a monster and leave me. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say what you did. Thank you."

Manny grabbed Steph's hand, kissed her palm, and then her lips again. He wanted to pull her into him and never let her go, but he didn't want to risk putting her in pain.

Stephanie tried to open her eyes, but she could only get them to flutter. "Manny, I'd never think of you as a monster." She tried to move herself closer to him; she wanted to comfort him, and make herself feel safe.

Manny heard Steph take a deep breath, and then felt her relax into him. He took the opportunity to stroke her hair out of her face, and finally allow himself to really look at her.

"Wifey?"

"Hmm?"

"Who did this to you? Who took you from the police station while Hammer was dropping off your skip?" Manny tried to keep his voice even and calm, while inside, he was screaming at himself for being sick.

Before Stephanie would answer the question, she had a few of her own. "Manny, be honest with me. How bad is it?"

Manny took Stephanie's hand in his and kissed her palm. "You'll be okay in a little bit."

"Manny, tell me how bad it is, please?"

"Okay. As you can probably tell, your eyes are swollen shut. Your lips are split in about three different places. Your left wrist is broken and in a brace. Both of your legs are broken and in casts. You have three fractured ribs."

Stephanie tried to keep from crying, but it wasn't working. Manny tried to wipe the tears off her face, but when he touched her, Steph flinched and turned her head away.

"Steph, please. Don't hide from me."

"How can you stand to look at me? I must look horrible." Stephanie tried to turn away from Manny, but found she couldn't, due to the casts and fractured ribs.

Manny saw what she was trying to do and knew he needed to stop her. Placing an arm around her waist carefully, Manny talked to Steph. "Wifey, I'm not leaving, so get that thought out of your mind. You could never look like a monster to me. You are a beautiful woman, and nothing will change that. I love you, Steph. Do you hear me? I. Love. You. Please, don't try to push me away."

"I'm sorry, Manny. I'm not trying to push you away, but how can you stand to look at me like this? Oh God, please tell me no one else has seen me like this!"

"Bobby, Hal, and Les helped me find you. Hector and Vince are standing guard outside the door, but they've not been in here yet. Steph, it won't matter to them. They are all happy that we found you, and you'll be all right. They don't care how you look."

Not wanting to fight about the situation, Steph tried a new topic. "How did you find me? He left me for dead in the woods. I didn't think I had a tracker on me." Steph had tears falling down her face as she tried to talk. "I thought I'd never feel your arms around me again. I thought my life was over, and you'd never find me or know what happened."

Manny couldn't take it anymore. He lay down next to Steph, and placed his head next to hers, and wrapped his arm around her body.

"Please, don't be upset with me, Steph. I did it for your protection; I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you, and me not knowing where you were. I've never activated it until today. I'm the only one with the access to pull it up."

"Manny, what are you talking about?" Stephanie was starting to get worried.

"Steph. The watch I gave you a few weeks ago; it has a small microchip in it, and I can track where you are. I'm the only one with the access code to pull it up. I've never used it before, and I will never use it again, unless you are missing. Please, don't be upset with me." Manny knew he was begging, but he didn't care. He'd done it to protect Stephanie, and he knew he'd do it again if he had to.

Stephanie caressed Manny's arm as she thought about what he had done. "Manny. I'm not upset with you. I'm actually very thankful that you did that. Had you not put a tracker in my watch, you'd never have found me, and I'd be dead. I owe you my life."

Manny kissed Stephanie gently, nipping her bottom lip, before pulling back. "Thank you for not being upset with me." Taking a deep breath, he realized how quickly she could have been taken from him. "Steph, did you see who took you?"

"Yes."

"Could you describe him to the police?"

Stephanie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I can do one better."

"What do you mean?"

"I can give them a name and address."

Manny thought about that for a minute, and his mind came up with only one answer. He didn't want to believe where his mind lead, but he had to ask. Trying to keep his anger under control, he asked his next question. "Steph, was it Morelli?"

"NO! No, it wasn't Joe. It was James Oden."

Manny tried to wrack his brain and figure out who James Oden was, but he was coming up blank. "Wifey, I don't recognize the name. Who is he?"

"Remember the day I agreed to be your partner? The day I agreed to come to work for RangeMan full time?"

Manny thought about it and nodded. That was one of the happiest days in his life lately. "I remember that day."

"Well, my car had been blown up that day. By James Oden."

Manny sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck. When did he get out?"

"I don't know. I don't know who bonded him out." Stephanie started to move, but was stopped by pain. "Ouch!"

"You need some more pain meds." Manny reached over and hit the call button for the nurse. The door opened a few minutes later, and the same nurse as before walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"My girlfriend is in pain. Can she get some more meds?"

The nurse came over and checked the machines. "Ms. Plum, are you awake?"

"Yes, and please, call me Stephanie."

"Very well, Stephanie. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst pain you've ever felt, how would you rate your pain?"

Steph thought about it for a minute before answering. "I'd say about an eight."

The nurse wrote a few numbers down on the chart and smiled at Manny. "I'll be right back with some pain medication. Can I get either of you something to eat or drink?"

"No, we'll be fine, thank you." Manny knew that Ella would be sending food shortly.

The nurse walked out just as Lester and Bobby walked in. "Hey, Beautiful, we heard you were awake." Lester started to walk towards the bed as he talked, and he saw Steph trying to find a way to hide.

"Bomber, what's wrong?" Bobby saw the motion as well, and became concerned.

"Please, don't come any closer. I don't want anyone to see me."

"Beautiful, don't..."

"Les, I mean it. Please, just leave for now." Stephanie tried to pull the sheet up with her right hand, but Manny was laying on it. Manny looked at Les and Bobby and nodded his head toward the door. The guys nodded their heads and left.

"They're gone, Steph." Manny grabbed her right hand and held it in his again. "I'm going to get you through this. Don't think for one second that I'm going to leave you. I'm here for the good and the bad. Don't ever think differently."

"You can leave anytime you want, Manny. I won't force you to stay."

"If I can leave anytime I want, then get used to me being here. I'm not leaving the hospital without you."

The next few days went the same. Stephanie would try to talk Manny into leaving, and he'd refuse. Slowly, the swelling in her face went down, and she was finally able to open her eyes. The first sight she saw was Manny's beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get used to the light, and when she opened them for good, she saw Manny's smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Now that is what I've been waiting for; your beautiful smile." Manny leaned in and kissed her lips.

Stephanie looked up at the doctor and smiled at him. "When can I go home? I've been here for over a week. I can see now, so I can go, right?"

The doctor looked over her chart and nodded his head. "Let me do a few more things, and I'll get your discharge papers ready. You should be in a wheelchair for a few weeks, until we can take the casts off your legs. However, something tells me that if you get tired of the chair, you will have someone at your beck and call to carry you around." The doctor looked at Manny and saw him nod and smile.

Stephanie was released later that day into Manny's custody. The ride back to RangeMan was short and silent. Once they arrived in the garage, Manny jumped out to get the wheelchair for Steph. After she was situated, she heard the elevator doors open and a lot of loud noise. When she looked up, she saw most of the Merry Men standing there, clapping for her return.

"Welcome home, Bomber."

"Good to have you back, Bombshell."

"Nice to see you again, Beautiful."

The guys all called out their welcome homes, and each went to give her a hug.

Thinking she had heard from everyone, Steph looked up at Manny, and nodded that she was ready to go up to their apartment.

Just as Manny started to push her chair, she heard one last voice. "Babe."


	12. Chapter 12

Manny Reasons  
Chapter 12  
SapphireJ

"Babe."

Stephanie flipped her head back around and saw Ranger standing there against his Porsche. He pushed off his Porsche, smiled, and headed towards Stephanie.

"What happened, Babe?" Steph could hear the concern in his voice and knew she had to tell him.

"When did you get back, Ranger?" He could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, lingering just a few seconds. "I just got back. I pulled in behind you and Manny."

"Wifey, I should get you upstairs and out of the chair for a little bit. You don't need to overdo it today."

Steph nodded, Manny pushed, and Ranger followed. When they reached the fourth floor, Manny pushed Steph to his apartment.

"Why are you taking Stephanie to your apartment, Manny?" Ranger did not like the fact that Steph was not going to her own place or up to seven.

"She needs to have someone around to help her. She can't use her left wrist, and as you can see, her legs are both in casts. She just got out of the hospital today, and I plan on taking care of her."

Ranger stopped Manny from pushing the chair any farther. "Babe, wouldn't you be more comfortable on seven? Ella could check on you and help you with anything you need."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and then at Manny. She knew that Ella would take care of her, but she also trusted Manny to do the same. "No, Ranger. I think I'll stay in Manny's apartment. He's been taking care of me since the accident. Besides, I've been practically living with him for the past few months."

Steph knew she should have waited to say something to Ranger, but she didn't want him thinking that he could come back and just move in on her. She had a say as to whom she dated, and right now, she wasn't ready to give up Manny.

Manny smiled at Steph's declaration, leaned down, kissed her head, and pushed her inside his apartment. "Ranger, Steph needs her rest, so please, let her get it. You can talk to her later."

Ranger nodded his head, turned, and left the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Stephanie woke up, she noticed two things. The first was that it was dark outside. The second was that there was a warm body next to hers, their arm across her stomach. She turned her head slightly, saw Manny's face, and smiled.

Steph used her right hand and slowly ran her fingers up and down Manny's left arm. She felt Manny's arm tighten around her as he mumbled in his sleep. Stephanie quietly giggled and ran her fingers along his arm again. This time when his arm tightened, he didn't let go. Instead, he lifted his head up a little and looked at Steph.

"Something on your mind, Wifey?" His voice was thick with sleep, and Stephanie thought he sounded sexy.

"Lots on my mind, but not much I can do about it." Stephanie's hand travelled farther up Manny's arm, and she felt the goosebumps pop up.

Manny leaned up on his right arm and looked in Steph's eyes. "Just what _is_ on your mind?"

Steph could feel Manny's left thumb start to rub across her skin, just adding to the sensations of his hand on her. "Well, see, there's this ache that I need taken care of, but the pain meds just aren't doing it."

Manny looked at Steph's eyes to see if she were really in pain, but he knew that she was talking about another ache. Leaning down to kiss her gently, Manny felt Steph's right arm come up around his neck, holding him to her.

Manny pulled back and looked at Steph, brushing her hair off her face. "Steph, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Manny. I trust you more than I trust anyone. I know you won't hurt me, physically or emotionally. But right now, I need to feel connected to you again. Please?"

Manny sat up to slowly and carefully pulled off the shorts Stephanie was wearing. He lifted her legs carefully so he minimized any pain, and gently laid them back down. Once he had her shorts and panties off, he slowly caressed the tops of her legs. Steph let out a low moan and a sigh.

"Are you okay, Steph? I don't want to hurt you."

"That was a contented sigh and moan. Please, don't stop."

Manny's hands made their way up her legs and to her stomach. He lifted her shirt up as he massaged her stomach and chest. When he got to her arms, he massaged her right arm, and then the left. When he had her looking like a pile of goo, he leaned down and kissed her gently, while his fingers trailed down her body.

Had it not been for both of her legs being weighted down with the casts, Steph would have shot off the bed when Manny's fingers found her moist curls. Slipping a finger between her wet lips, he circled her little nub and heard her gasp.

Manny's fingers circled around carefully avoiding the bundle of nerves peeking out to be touched. He could feel Stephanie trying to move her body so she could get release, but he knew the casts and her fractured ribs wouldn't allow her much movement.

"Manny, please?" He could tell she was having a hard time speaking and knew she was close. Knowing he couldn't continue to torture her, he slid down the bed so his mouth could take over for his fingers. As his tongue touched her clit, he pushed two fingers inside and felt her start to orgasm. His tongue touched her two more times, and he felt her insides clamp down on his fingers as she screamed out her release.

Manny took his time and let her calm down, before he kissed his way up her body. When his lips touched her, he heard her moan into his mouth. Stephanie's right arm went up around Manny's neck, and she fisted her hand in his hair.

"God, that was amazing." Steph looked at Manny and smiled.

"Yes, it was. Did I take care of the correct ache?"

"Oh my God. YES! However, now I feel bad." Stephanie's hand ran down his shoulder and to his chest.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"NO! I just feel bad because I want to make you feel good, and I don't know how without hurting." Stephanie looked down at her legs and felt disappointed.

Knowing how she was feeling, Manny tipped her chin up so she could look at him. "Steph, I'm not looking for you to do anything other than heal. I know you are in no position to do anything right now. Please, just concentrate on healing and allow me to take care of you. In _any way_ I can."

Stephanie looked at Manny with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me and not leaving me."

"Stephanie, I will _never _leave you. I promise you that. I love you. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I thought you were gone. When the Lester came in and told us you were missing, my heart stopped. I thought I had lost you. Then, when I pulled up your tracker, I couldn't get to you soon enough. We found the place you were supposed to be, but I couldn't find _you_.

"You were so hidden in the woods, I was afraid that by the time we found you, it would be too late. When Les hollered, we ran. I was beside myself when I saw your limp body lying there. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. My heart stopped again and didn't start beating until Bobby said you had a faint pulse."

Manny had a lump in his throat and, he found it hard to swallow. He hadn't allowed himself to think of what happened to him when he thought Steph was gone. It was in that moment, the moment his heart stopped, that he realized how much he had fallen in love with her. He knew then that his life would never be the same if she weren't in it.

"Manny, I'm so sorry for putting you through that."

Manny put a finger up to Steph's lips and silenced her. "Wifey, _you_ did nothing wrong. _You_ have nothing to apologize for. You were taken and beaten. It was not your choice, I know this."

Pulling his head down to her, Steph kissed his cheek and rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you for finding me."

"Thank you for not sending me away. Even after I told you what I had done." Manny laid his head on Steph's chest and listened to her heartbeat. He still needed to reassure himself from time to time that she was alive.

"Manny, what happened to James?" He knew that question would come up sometime. He had hoped it would be later, but he knew her well enough to know she'd wonder.

"The guys picked him up when you told me who had done this. He's in a holding cell right now."

"Who has talked to him?" Steph knew they wouldn't just hold him, but they would _talk_ to him about his actions. "How hurt is he?"

"Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Ram have talked to him. I want to, but felt like I was needed here more. I'll get my chance to talk to him."

"What is going to happen to him?" Stephanie was running the fingers of her right hand through his hair, listening to him moan every few minutes.

"I'm not sure. I guess that is up to you. He hurt you more than he hurt any of us. What do you want to have happen to him?"

"I'm not sure."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stephanie had been home from the hospital for a few days before she saw Ranger again. Manny had left Stephanie up on the fifth floor while he was out on a takedown. He wanted to be sure the guys were around if she needed something.

Steph was sitting in the break room watching the television when she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She knew there was no escaping him this time. She looked up when Ranger sat down across the table from her.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Are you ready to tell me what happened? I assume it has something to do with a James Oden in holding." Ranger reached for Steph's hand, but she pulled it back.

"Yes, it has something to do with him. Remember the day you left?"

Ranger nodded.

"Well, someone bonded him out, and he came after me when Hammer and I dropped off a skip last week. I didn't see him until it was too late. I don't know what I looked like when the guys found me, you'd have to ask them, but I guess he did a real number on me."

Ranger looked at Stephanie and nodded again. "I saw the report. I know exactly what he did to you." Ranger's voice was low and cold. He blamed himself for what happened to her, and she knew it.

"Ranger, you can't protect me all the time. I'm not your responsibility. You know this."

"Babe, had I been here, he wouldn't have gotten to you." His fists were clenched so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"Ranger. Listen to me. You CAN NOT protect me all the time. You need to learn to let me go." Steph knew they would never work as a couple. She needed openness, and Ranger was closed off.

"Do you think Manny can protect you?" Ranger's words were more harsh than he'd intended and, he knew Steph had heard it.

"Ranger, I will tell you this once and only once. NO one can protect me all the time. I'm a magnet for disaster. What Manny is doing is helping me heal and get around. He's been there for me since I was found. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"While I was in the hospital, Manny talked to me. Really _talked_ to me. He told me things that he didn't have to, but wanted to. I've grown to know him a lot in the past few months. He and I have spent many nights at his place, sitting on the porch just talking. We've shared stories with each other that no one else knows."

Ranger saw the light in Steph's eyes when she talked about Manny. He knew then that he had lost his chance with her. "Do you love him?"

Stephanie was about to answer Ranger when she saw Manny walk in the break room.


	13. Chapter 13

Manny Reasons  
Chapter 13  
SapphireJ

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I hope you've enjoyed it. There is one more chapter, which will be posted tomorrow._

* * *

Manny looked at Stephanie and smiled. "There's my Wifey. How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm good. I'm getting tired, but otherwise, I feel fine." Steph smiled when Manny leaned down and kissed her. She had expected him to kiss her on her head since Ranger was there, but Manny surprised her and kissed her lips.

"Should I take you upstairs so you can take a nap?"

Ranger looked back and forth between Manny and Steph, watching the interaction between the two.

Leaning her head back to rest against Manny, Steph smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, please. I think I'd like to get out of the chair for a while and just stretch my body out."

Manny pulled Steph's chair away from the table and nodded to Ranger. Before they reached the door way, Ranger called out to Stephanie. "Babe, you never answered my question."

Stephanie held a hand up to stop Manny from pushing her chair. "Ranger, I'll answer your question when I'm ready to." When she put her hand back in her lap, Manny continued to push her chair to the elevator.

Once the doors closed and the elevator began to move, Manny looked down at Stephanie. "Do you want to share what that was about? Is Ranger pressuring you any?"

"No. He asked me a question that I'm not ready to answer for anyone yet."

She looked up at Manny and smiled. She hoped he wouldn't ask what the question was. As scared as she was to admit out loud, Stephanie knew she was falling in love with Manny. She knew he had told her he loved her while she was in the hospital and once since they'd been home, but had he really meant it?

Manny pushed Steph's chair into the bedroom of the apartment and slowly helped her over to the bed. He wanted to pick her up and place her there himself, but he knew she wanted to be able to help do things. Once she was in the bed, Manny carefully undressed her and slipped his shirt over her head.

"You know, I love to see you wearing my shirt and nothing else."

Manny turned to the dresser and grabbed Steph's hair brush. Climbing on the bed, Manny sat behind Steph and started to slowly brush her hair.

This was something that had started at Manny's house and had carried over to the apartment at RangeMan. Stephanie enjoyed when Manny brushed her hair, and she looked forward to it every night. Manny seemed to take some pleasure from it as well; it seemed to help calm and center him after a rough day.

"God, I love when you brush my hair. It feels so nice." Stephanie tried to keep her moans down, but it was impossible when she felt the way Manny was making her feel.

"I love brushing your hair. Just doing the little things for you makes me very happy." Manny set the brush on the bed and began to massage Steph's shoulders. He would massage for a few minutes and then place light kisses on each shoulder before he continued.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Manny?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go talk to James today. We can't hold him here much longer without someone noticing him missing."

Manny sat up in bed and looked at Steph. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Stephanie closed her eyes and thought about it. "Yes, I need to do this. I need to have closure and be able to move on. As long as this is hanging over me, I'm always going to be looking over my shoulder. I've noticed that happening already; even up on five."

Manny moved closer to Stephanie and took her hand in his. "What do you mean?"

"There have been times that I've been in the breakroom, and I'll hear a noise. I get spooked, my heart races, and I have to turn around to see who it is. The other day, I was in the hall talking to Bobby, and Lester snuck up behind me, trying to scare me like he used to. I freaked out on him." Steph took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't live my life like this; always wondering if the next person to come up behind me is going to take me and finish the job.

"I think if I talk to James, tell him what he did to me and how it has affected me, then maybe my life can get back to normal."

"Then we go talk to James. Do you want me in there with you, or would you prefer someone else?" Manny wasn't willing to let her go in alone, and he hoped she understood that.

"I'd like you in there with me, please." Manny nodded. "And after…"

"What, Steph? What do you want to do after?"

"I'd like to go to your house and relax. Please?"

Manny wrapped his arms around Steph from behind, leaned down, and kissed her head. "I'm off for the next week; we can spend as much time there as you wish."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a short nap, Manny wheeled Steph down to talk to James. When they reached the door to the holding cell, Manny walked around the chair and kneeled down in front of Steph.

"Stephanie, I need to make sure one last time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Steph could see the concern in Manny's eyes as she reached out for his face. "Manny, I'm sure. This is something I need to do. I need to find out why he tried to kill me, and I need to prove to myself that I am stronger than that." Stephanie caressed Manny's face with her palm, and when she was done talking, Manny turned his face and kissed her wrist.

Standing up, Manny smiled at Steph. "Let's get this done, then. I can't wait to take you back home for a few days."

When Stephanie and Manny entered the room, James looked up in shock. "What do you want?"

Stephanie sat up as straight as she could before she answered him. "I want to know why you tried to kill me. What did I do to you to warrant the attack?"

James started to stand up, but one look from Manny, and he sat back down. "You bitch; you took everything away from me. I lost my wife and kid when you took me down."

"James, you were FTA, I had to bring you back in. You bombed my car; you would have gone back to jail anyway for that. I didn't make you lose your wife and kid. You did that on your own."

James looked at Stephanie and Manny. He knew if he tried anything, Manny would jump him. "No, when you took me in, my wife left. She said it was the last time that she was going to be laughed at. She doesn't understand that I had to rob that bank. It was the only way to get food and medicine that was needed. I can't get a job. I won't watch my child die because he has asthma and has to have medicine every day."

Stephanie stared at James before continuing. "James, if you needed help with food or medicine, there were other ways to go about it. You robbed a bank with a gun; you had to have known you would go to jail if caught. You blew up my car; did you not think you'd go to jail for that? You need to stop and think before you do something like that."

James looked at Stephanie and nodded his head. "I hear ya. I really do. I just don't know where to go from here."

"If you promise to take the deal you are offered, go through anger management, get into drug rehab, and serve community service, I'll see what I can do to help you get the medicine for your son."

James looked at Stephanie and nodded. "I'll do whatever I have to do. I'm sorry for trying to kill you; I just lost it, I guess." James sat down and put his head in his hands. "Why are you doing this? I tried to kill you, and you are helping me. Why?"

Steph motioned for Manny to push her chair closer to James. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Because I know there is good in you. You love your family and were trying to do right by them, but you went about it the wrong way. You tried to kill me because you were strung out on drugs. Get into rehab, get straight, take care of your obligation to the community, serve your time, and maybe, just maybe, your family will be there for you in the end.

"But know this. If you screw up, even once, I'll be on your ass, and you won't get off easy the next time."

James looked up at Stephanie and Manny. "I'll take whatever deal the attorney comes up with, I'll serve whatever time I'm given, and I'll do the rehab and community service. Just please, help my wife and son."

"I'll do what I can." Steph looked up at Manny and nodded. "I'm ready to go home now."

Manny wheeled Stephanie out of the room and to the garage. When he got her situated in his vehicle, he ran to the drive'sr side, slid in, and started the engine. Before he took off, he looked over at Steph and smiled.

"What's that for?"

"You said you were ready to go home. You called my house 'home.' I'm happy." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Stephanie woke up, she looked around and realized she was in Manny's bed. Closing her eyes, Steph thought back to Ranger's question.

"_Do you love him?" Do I love Manny? My heart beats faster anytime he's around. I can't go a day without seeing him. When he's not around, all I think about is what I want to do when he gets back. I love spending my days and nights with him. I don't see myself ever wanting a relationship with anyone else. Do I love Manny? Holy fucking shit, not only do I love him, but I'm IN love with him._

Stephanie struggled to sit up when Manny came in the bedroom. "Morning, Wifey. I hope you slept well."

"I did. Thank you for bringing me here. I think this is just what I needed."

Manny sat down on the bed next to Steph and kissed her forehead. "I have toast and coffee when you're ready. Or if you'd rather have something else, let me know, and I'll fix it."

"Manny?"

"Yeah, Steph?"

"I'm ready to tell you what Ranger wanted yesterday."

Manny sat up and looked in Steph's eyes. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to. Can you help me sit up first, though?"

Manny stood and walked to Steph's side of the bed. He helped her sit up and scoot back, so she was leaning against the headboard. After he sat back down in front of her, she reached for his hand.

"Yesterday, Ranger and I were talking about what happened. We also started talking about my relationship with you." Stephanie saw Manny's face show some concern. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you. Ranger can never give me what I want and need. I know that."

"What is it that you want and need?" Manny's heart was racing while he waited for Steph's answer.

"Manny, I want and need you. You've made me so happy the last few months, and I've really enjoyed all the time we've spent together. I don't want to give up what we have." Steph looked at Manny and saw his expression had changed again.

"Steph, I'm happy to hear that. I need you in my life, more than I ever thought possible. I don't know what I'd do without you right now." Manny leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"Manny, the question Ranger asked me that I didn't want to answer was if I loved you." Looking in his eyes so she was sure he knew the truth, she answered the question. "I do love you. I love you more than I ever dreamed of loving someone. I'm one hundred percent, no doubt about it, in love with you."

Before Stephanie even knew what had happened, Manny had her in his arms and was kissing the daylights out of her. He had waited for the moment when she would tell him she loved him. He knew it was there; he saw it in her eyes every time she looked at him. But to hear the words come from her lips was pure Heaven to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Manny Reasons  
Chapter 14  
SapphireJ**

_And Manny Reasons is coming to an end... I hope you've all enjoyed the ride! Thank you for sticking with me for this one. _

* * *

Stephanie was there for Jame's trial. He took the deal he was given and was sentenced to ten years in prison, with the possibility of parole after eight. He was to serve three thousand hours of community service. The time was to be split between working in a battered woman's shelter and in a teen drug center. James was also enrolled in a drug rehab program through the prison.

Once the sentence was handed down, James turned toward Stephanie and nodded to her. He knew she had talked to the prosecutor and came up with the sentence. As James looked at Stephanie, he noticed his wife was sitting there next to her.

He smiled a sad smile at his wife and was surprised when he saw her mouth, "I love you" to him. He mouthed his normal response of forever, and turned to the police officer who was waiting to take him to jail.

Once James was out of the court room, Stephanie turned to his wife. "I've made arrangements for you to get the medicine your son needs on a monthly basis at no cost to you. It will be delivered to your home, so if you move, please let me know. You will also have food delivered to your home on a weekly basis. If there are specific things your son likes, please let me know; otherwise, it will just be a random assortment of things to make meals with."

Mrs. Oden hugged Stephanie. "I don't know why you are doing this, especially after everything James did to you, but I do appreciate it. Especially the medicine."

"I'm doing it for you and for your son. Neither of you did anything wrong. I'm also hoping that by me doing this, James will concentrate on his sentence and turn his life around. I know he cares for you and your son. He just needs to find a better way of showing it."

Manny nodded to Mrs. Oden and pushed Steph out of the court room. "Time for you physical therapy, Wifey. If you are going to walk again, we need to get the strength back in your legs. We've been doing the exercises for a few weeks, and now I think it is time for you to get up on the legs."

"Me, too, Manny. I can't wait to be able to walk again. Although, I'm going to miss being driven around by you all the time. I love the extra time we've had."

Manny leaned down and kissed her head. "Me, too, Steph. Me, too."

They rode in silence to the office where Steph would be doing her physical therapy. Manny helped her into the building, and when he saw the therapist was ready for her, he leaned down, kissed her, and turned to leave.

"I'll be back for you in about an hour. I just have one errand to run real fast."

Stephanie smiled at Mannyand ran her hand down his face. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Wifey."

Stephanie looked at her therapist and groaned. "I'm ready to try this, but I'm not sure how long I can stay up."

Paul looked at her and smiled. "Steph, I'm sure if you put your mind into it, you'll be able to walk the full length in a few weeks. Let's just work on getting you out of the chair and standing, shall we?"

Stephanie nodded and wheeled herself to the bars. After she put the brakes on, she lifted up the foot rests and set her feet on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bars and tried lifting herself out of the chair.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this._ She kept chanting to herself over and over until she looked and realized she was standing.

"Wonderful job, Steph. I don't want to push you too far, but do you think you can take a few steps? I'll be right behind you with the chair."

Stephanie nodded and moved one hand forward a little. _Baby steps, just need to take baby steps._ Stephanie was able to take five small steps before she felt her legs giving out. Paul must have been able to tell, because he was right behind her, helping her to sit in the chair.

"You did well, Steph. You keep doing those exercises as home and working out here a few days a week, and we'll have you walking again in no time." Stephanie could see the pride in Paul's face, and she knew he wasn't just telling her what she wanted to hear.

Manny came back an hour later and was surprised to see Stephanie standing up at the bars. When Steph looked up at Manny, she saw love, pride, and happiness in his eyes. She loved that she was able to put that on his face, but she knew she could do better. So, she took a few steps towards him and watched his face.

Manny came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. "You amaze me, Steph. I wasn't sure what you'd do today, but I did not think you'd be walking yet. I'm so proud of you and all the hard work you've done since the casts came off."

Paul stepped up to Manny and pushed the chair next to Steph. "She did this as soon as you left. She took five steps and was worn out. I wanted her to rest her legs for the rest of the session and just do the strengthening exercises, but she is determined to stand and walk. I couldn't tell her no when she said she wanted to stand and walk to you when you came to get her."

Manny laughed and nodded his head. "She is not one to listen when you tell her not to do something. She will do the opposite of what you tell her." Manny looked at Steph as she sat in the wheelchair. "You do need to take it easy and not rush things, but I'm so proud of you for standing and walking a few steps. You will be running around after skips in no time."

They thanked Dr. Paul and headed off to dinner. Manny wanted to celebrate Steph's success at therapy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stephanie had been in therapy for six weeks, and she was doing better every session. Manny dropped her off for her last session and waited out in the hall for her. When it was time to pick her up, he stood and noticed there was a wall of black coming towards him.

"What the fuck?"

Tank spoke up first. "We all wanted to be here for Bombshell's last session. So, we called in a few contract workers, and here we are. When is she done?"

Manny looked at his watch and nodded. "Now."

The door opened, and Stephanie looked up to see all of RangeMan walking into the room. Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Tank, Manny, and the rest of them lined up along the wall to watch her. Paul nodded to Stephanie, and everyone watched as she stood up from the bench and walked towards Manny with no help.

When she reached Manny, he hugged her tight and kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you."

Stephanie looked at him and saw his eyes were shinning. She leaned up to kiss him, and then heard the clapping of the Merry Men.

"Way to go, Beautiful."

"I knew you could do it, Bomber."

"Watch out Trenton. Bombshell is back."

"Babe."

Stephanie turned around to look at the guys. As she leaned back against Manny, she felt his arms come around her waist. She smiled out at the guys as a few tears slipped down her face. "I love you guys. You have never given up on me, even when I might have given up on myself. Thank you all for being here today. It means a lot to me."

"Hey, Beautiful, how about a celebration at Pino's?" Lester came over and gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the lips. He was then met with Manny's hand on the back of his head.

Everyone met at Pino's for pizza and beer. Just as the guys were starting to leave, Manny stopped them.

"Guys, stick around for a few more, will ya?" The guys all sat back down, wondering what was going on.

Manny turned toward Stephanie and cleared his throat. "Steph, I've been trying to figure out when to do this, but I think this is the best time." Manny slipped down to the floor on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

Stephanie instantly had tears in her eyes at what Manny was about to do. The guys all sat there with the jaws on the floor and their eyes bugging out.

"Stephanie, you've changed me into a man who can believe in love again. Before you came into my life, I never thought I'd love anyone again, never share my life or time with a woman for more than a night. But somehow, you broke through that wall, and I couldn't be happier."

Manny took Stephanie's left hand in his, and looked in her eyes. "Will you please make me happy and show me love for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

The guys all held their breath as they waited for her answer. Stephanie couldn't form the words past the lump in her throat. All she could do was nod her head yes and throw her arms around his neck.

There was clapping from every person in Pino's, along with some hoots and hollers.

"One more round of beers!" Lester stood up to get the glasses filled.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Manny pulled back and looked in Steph's eyes to make sure.

Finally able to swallow, Stephanie nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'd love to be your wifey for real."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

18 months later

It was the first anniversary of Stephanie and Manny's wedding. Manny had been in Miami for a few weeks, helping take care of some issues there. Stephanie knew he would be home for their anniversary, and she wanted it to be special.

They had not spent a lot of time at the house in the past few months, as their work schedules didn't seem to line up. Since they had gotten married, they had changed partners. Stephanie was now partnered up with Hal, while Manny's new partner was Zip.

"Hey, Hal?"

"Yeah, Steph?"

"Thank you so much for helping me out. Manny has no idea what I've planned. He still thinks I work tomorrow, so we'll be spending the night at Haywood. I'm glad we were able to get this done. It will be a nice surprise for him."

Hal looked around, and when he was satisfied that everything was complete, he took off to let Steph get ready. "Have fun, Steph. We'll see you guys in a few days."

Stephanie got showered and dressed. When she looked at the clock, she saw she needed to head for the airport. She arrived just as Manny's plane landed. When she got inside to the luggage claim, she saw Manny walking down the hallway. Unable to stay still, she took off running and jumped in his arms.

"I've missed you!"

Manny kissed her hard and deep, not caring who was around. "I've missed you too, Wifey. More than you know." Manny put her down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a long box and handed it to Steph. "Happy Anniversary, Steph."

Stephanie opened the box and saw a sapphire and diamond necklace with matching earrings. "Oh, Manny! They are beautiful."

"Beautiful jewelry for a beautiful wife."

They picked up Manny's luggage and headed to the truck. Manny went to get in the driver's side, but Steph cut him off. "I'm driving tonight. I have a surprise for you."

Manny smiled, kissed his wife, and jogged to the other side of the truck. Once they were in and seatbelted, Steph took off for the house.

When they were close to the house, Manny looked at Steph. "I thought you had to work tomorrow?"

"I did, but I changed with Lester. I have a surprise for you at home."

Manny smiled and took Steph's hand. He laced their fingers together and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying being near his wife.

When they got to the house, Stephanie began to feel butterflies in her stomach. _What if he doesn't like it? Maybe I should have ran it past him first._

Steph led Manny into the house and up the stairs. When they reached the guest bedroom, Stephanie hesitated for a moment.

"What's the matter, Steph?" Manny ran his fingers down her jaw line and waited for her response.

"It's just I realized that I didn't talk to you about this, so if you don't like it, please let me know, and I'll have it changed back. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, but now I'm not so sure that is a good thing."

Manny could tell Steph was nervous, so he was very interested in seeing what she had done. "Show me?"

Stephanie nodded and opened the door, watching Manny's expression. When Manny stepped into the guest room, he sucked in his breath and looked all around. Their guest room had been totally transformed. There was new furniture in the room; some that had been store bought and some that had been handmade. Manny was stunned, but noticed that something inside him was screaming _YES_.

He slowly turned to Stephanie and looked at her wet eyes. "WIfey?" He held his arms out for her, and she ran into them. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes." Stephanie pulled back from Manny a little and looked at his face. "We're having a baby." Manny picked Stephanie up and swung her around, kissing her anywhere he could.

"I take it you're happy?" Stephanie was still unsure how Manny would react, since they'd never talked about it.

"I'm more than happy, Steph. I'm ecstatic!"

Steph kissed Manny's lips and smiled against them. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

THE END!

_Let me know what you thought of the ending! I'll be back in a few weeks with the repost of another story... just not sure which one yet. So, I've created a poll on my profile page... help me figure out what story to post next ;)_


End file.
